


Bad moon rising

by zacklover24



Series: Bad moon rising [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fake Character Death, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-22 22:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: Fifteen years was a long time and so much has changed in that time for the seed family and yet nothing changed. Jacob pup had grown into a young woman, she was back with them before end came. She was with her family back where she belonged. But now there were locust in there garden. Trying to destroy everything they had worked so hard to build. It was time to wipe them out before they wiped them out





	1. Chapter 1

It had been long fifteen years for joseph, he had watched in horror as the child he thought of his daughter was taken him. He watched as, his eldest brother wrath took him over as he grew angier with john. Blaming john for the fact that his daughter was gone. His wrath was eating at him for such a long time.

But then, that night came. Joseph flock had grown worried and scared, a new pack of overly aggressive wolves had just moved into Hope County they were maliciously attacking his flock and the innocent souls that called the county home, these wolves were too much like Joseph and his family. Joseph, and his family had no answer as to why they were doing this. Joseph decided to hold a mass that night, trying to ease his flock fears, but then they all heard the chopper coming. Joseph went still as he smelled something familiar but it also changed. No, longer did she smell like of a bakery, a forest after it rains and vanilla and lavender, but now it smelled, metallic. Jacob and john went still, and he could hear jacob softly growling. 

“Jacob easy.” Joseph warns, as he got back to his sermon, he lead his flock into amazing grace. But then the church doors were slammed open and the scent was stronger and there she was. She was no longer the small child that would come running to him or john when she was scared, or the same child that was trailing after jacob and asking him so many questions. But still looked the same, the same fire red hair like her father, and the same cornflower blue eyes like the rest of them. She was walking behind the sheriff and marshall, almost like she trying to hide from them. He couldn't blame her, she must have smelled the other wolves and there scents. Jacob was tense and itching to go to his daughter.

“Joseph seed, I have a warrant issued for your arrest!” The marshall yells, showing him the paper, “Under the on the suspicion of kidnapping with the intent to harm!” He yells, “Now I want you to step forward and keep your hands where I can see them!” Joseph did just that, he stepped forward down form the altar he had been standing on. 

“Here they are...the locusts is our garden….you see they’ve come for me. They’ve come to take me away from you. They’ve come, to destroy all that we built.” Joseph yells looking at them, as his people moved in front of them weapons at the ready to defend the father if needed. 

“Enough of this shit! Rook cuff this son of a bitch!” The Marshall orders the rookie. The rookie was taken back, she looked a little nervous.

“Sir, maybe we should just leave?” She asks the air in the church was thick with worry, fear, and something else, “You can cut the tension in here with a knife.” 

“It's not too late marshall.” Whitehorse says trying to be the voice of reason, “We can just leave and walk away.” The Marshall let out a growl.

“Rook, cuff this son of a bitch now, or do I need to get someone who will?!” The Marshall yells, Jacob let out a deep growl the growl echoed throughout out the small church, the people in the church all went still and backed down. The rook went still eyeing him, that wasn't normal, was Jacob an alpha?

“No, sir.” She whispers pulling off a pair of handcuffs from her belt. Joseph stood there in front of them with his hands out in front of him,

“God won't let you take me.” He softly says as he was handcuffed.

“Joseph seed your under arrest.” She tells him with a sigh as she cuffed him.

“You don't have to do this.” He whispers to her as she could smell old pages, sandalwood and frankincense coming off of him as she went still and he knew that she could smell blood, mint and ink along with a forest after it rains, cigar smoke and leather. She looked over her shoulder and could only stare at the seed brothers, something washed over her a feeling that the young rook could not place. A feeling like she should know them or did she know them?

“I don't have much of choice here.” As she got behind him, Joseph didn't say anything has he shared a look with his brothers. The young rookie led Joseph out of his church as he started to hum ‘amazing grace.’ 

Outside it was a cluster fuck. The peggies went crazy, the marshall went ahead of them, with whitehorse behind her and huston on her left. The peggies began to yell and scream and begged them, to let the Father, and they all heard the howling. As they got closer to the chopper the peggies got violent, some started to throw rocks, and one hit the marshall. The marshall pulled out his gun and fired some warning shoots into the air, scaring them for a short time allowing them to board the chopper, but then it got worse. The peggies climbed on board of the chopper, tring to grab joseph they were pushed off and back onto the ground. But one got lucky. One climbed up the front of the chopper and throwing themselves into the blades. The plumbed back down to the earth below. 

Joseph could only smile as he untangled himself from the mess around him, everyone but him was still knocked out from the crash. He heard nancy over the headset and told her everything was fine, the young rookie let out a groan as there eyes fluttered open, her pupils were dilated and she tried to get free. But her movements were stiff, and she was squinting. 

“Charlie,” He softly says watching her go still, he saw the blood from where her head had hit the back of the chopper from when they crashed. “You have a head injury let me help you.” 

“Why should I?” She asks feeling very nausea. Joseph healed up his hands as he moved to the knife on her belt and cut the belt free, she would have feel and landed on the cold hard ceiling of the chopper, but joseph caught her and tossed the knife to the side. Joseph cradled, charlie to his chest, as he left the chopper. Three white trucks pulled up, as joseph saw the marshall, the sheriff and the other deputies wake up and groan. Charlie tried to get free of joseph, grip, but her movements were stiff and sluggish. Joseph shhed her, as he did she fainted from her head injury.

“Father are you alright?” One of the peggies asks joseph, as the Father walked to the back of the convoy.

“Begin the reaping! You have your orders!” He orders getting into the truck.

“Yes Father!” They all shout as they attacked the chopper. 

Joseph ordered the driver to take him back to the compound has he held charlie close to him, she let out a few whimpers but stayed unconscious during ride to his home. John and jacob were waiting for him, it seemed that faith had gone back to her region. 

“Joseph are you alright?” John asks watching him get out of the truck, “Do I need call my doctor?” 

“Yes, john but not for me, for her.” Joseph tells him as they both saw charlie unconscious form in his arms. John had pulled the radio off his belt and called for his doctor to come and help, now!

“Pup!” Jacob yells taking the young rookie from his brother, “Shit what happened?” 

“I think she hit her head when the chopper crashed, I can’t see any visible injuries on her.” Joseph explains as jacob cradled her close to him. Jacob headed inside while john stayed behind to help Joseph,

“She’s back where she is needed.” Joseph tells him as the pair made it inside. Joseph watched how gentle his older brother was being. He laid charlie down on the couch removing her gun belt, boots and hiding her belt. 

“If she has a head injury shouldn’t we wake her?” John asks helping joseph into his chair. 

“She has a closed head injury meaning she received a hard blow to the head from striking an object, but the object did not break the skull. We’ll wait to see what the doctor says, but I think she’s fine.” Jacob tells him, sitting down on the coffee table in front of the couch, he was watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept. 

“She’s back with us, meaning we aren't letting her go? Not with everything that is going on?” John asks joseph, who nodded his head yes, “These wolves there like us aren’t they?” 

Jacob let out a humph, “They are nothing like us, we need to find there leader and kill him or her and put an end to this mess.” 

“And we will jacob, but now we need to rest and let charlie heal.” Joseph tells him. 

“As you wish joseph.” Jacob tells him.

End of line


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie woke with a start, she looked around where the fuck was she? And was she in a bed, a nice large and comfy bed? The room was large, the walls were painted a pastel purple with strips of pastel blues, the floor had a soft blue rug on it. The ceiling was painted black with what looked like the constellations on it. The bed, the bed was wow, the bed frame was made so the four posters were made to look like trees and the there leaves made up the a canopy for the bed. To her right was a closet and to her left was a bookcase. Next to the bed, was small dresser and a stained glass lamp. The bed had been pushed so it up against the wall with the window on it.

“Where the hell am I?” She whispers, wincing as she reached up to feel her head had banged. What the hell happened? She looked out the window and her heart stopped. She was back at the compound and it was still dark out. She looked around the room and saw her phone sitting on top of the bookcase. She got out of bed and saw that her phone was in perfect shape and that it was five am, it was roughly one when they arrived so she had been out for four hours.

With a soft growl, she pocketed her phone and put on her boots that had been left by the door. Carefully and quietly charlie opened the door and was hit with the seeds scents. Well fuck, were they trying to suffocate her? Well no, she knew they weren't. It was just how they were, she was like that to. Her scent probably covered every inch of her old apartment that she shared with her ex and friends back in New York. She tipped toed down the stairs trying not wake them up, more so her father. As she reached the bottom the stairs she let out a low whistle.

The living room was nice, but there was no time to admire it. In the back of the room were set of white French doors and nestled on either side of the doors were a pair of a beige and tan armchairs very comfy looking chair. Next to the tan chair was a small table with a lamp next to the chair, on the table was a white book with yellow sunglasses on it. So she was in Joseph house, well she knew that. She made a quick trip to the kitchen and took a zip lock bag and put her phone in it and left.

Charlie was hit with cold air and cold chill running down his spine and to see the area was still covered in a thick almost most dense fog, which was perfect if she needed to she could use her powers. She booked it into the woods avoiding the peggie guards that were around the compound. With a gleeful smile on her face, she was ran back to where she assumed the road was, 

“This would so much easier, if I knew where I was going.” She mutters stopping in the middle of the woods, the woods were too quiet, there were no birds, no deer, no animals of any kind roaming the woods. It was almost eerie, but then she smelled something, something like burnt plastic, dead bodies and something else that was awful. She couldn’t tell where the smell was coming from but went back to running, as got closer to what looked like a cabin in the middle of the woods, it was cozy. As she was walking, she was then full on body tackled to the ground, the person rolled them so they were hiding under some brush. The very strong smell of cigar smoke and leather filled her nose, she was about to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth. 

“Oh I wouldn’t pup.” Jacob warns, as he was using his body to cover hers, “We don’t want them to know were here.” She didn’t quite understand what he meant when the smell got stronger, and she saw a pair of very large, fearl looking wolves come by, charlie heart stopped as she tried to get out from under jacob, the older man merely wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her still. Jacob was trying hard not to growl or attack these beasts. The wolves stopped in front of there hiding spot, they sniffed the air and looked at each other howling, the wolves soon moved on going right past them. Jacob got off her, and pushed her down, as if saying ‘don’t get up, I’ll handle this.’ She could see a fireball forming in his hand, 

“Wait!” She yells shooting up and grabbing his wrist, “Your going to start a forest fire.” 

“Not, now.” He tells her letting the fire ball grow in size, she grabbed his hand freezing the fire. “Pup.” He warns her.

“Let me do it, less likely to start a fire if I do it.” She tells him, jacob snorted but let her do it her way. Using the fog that was around them she made two ice spears, with a flick of her wrist she sent the spears at the wolves, the spears impaled the wolves through their heads killing them. He dropped the ice ball watching it shatter on the ground.

“Not bad.” He praises, as she turned on her heel to walk off, “Where do you think your going?” 

“Anywhere that isn’t here.” She tells him, heading off to the cabin. 

“Now would you do that? You just got here.” He tells her, “Rude of you to leave so soon.” 

“Better than staying here, where I know I’m not wanted.” She tells him trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. This time he growled as he caught up to her, she wasn’t moving very fast due to her head injury, he grabbed her arm and yanked her back against him.

“Why the hell would you say that?” He growls at her. 

“It’s been fifteen years, do you know how long I waited? How long I waited to go home? No, because you never came for me!” She snaps at him trying to get free. 

“You don’t think, we didn’t try!? John tried for two years!” He snaps back her he yanked her so that there foreheads were together a sign of affection between them, “We tried, and tired but they wouldn’t give you back to us.” 

“You didn’t try hard enough.” She mutters in defeat, with a sigh, “My head hurts.” Jacob could only give a hoarse laugh, as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, she let out a yelp. 

“Come on pup, let’s head home.” As he started to head back to the compound house. 

“You know my head wouldn’t hurt so much if I wasn’t full body tackled.” She mutters to him, as he gave her another horse laugh. 

“Yea, not sorry pup.” He tells her as they headed back to the house, as the night soon melted away and dawn broke. The lake was very pretty has it was being bathed in the early morning light. 

“Wait.” She says pulling out her phone and out of the bag, as she took a picture of the lake. Jacob didn't say a word, “Man,” Charlie mutters yawning, “Uncle john and uncle joseph are not going to happy with me are they?” 

“Probably not.” He agrees as, he opened the door , joseph was awake and sitting in the tan chair with the book open and not looking happy at the pair. It didn’t occur to charlie till that moment as her uncle was looking her over that she had dirt on her pants and shirt. 

“Do I want to know?” Joseph asks as jacob laid charlie down on the couch. 

“Nope, tea?” He asks joseph, as he went into the kitchen. 

“Yes.” Both charlie and joseph call out. Charlie was now able to get a better look at the living room, as she sat up. On her left was the stairs leading up to the second floor, at the bottom of the stairs was a wall, and on the at wall was huge bookcase. The bookcase was overflowing with book with even more books neatly stacked on the floor. To the right was a large yet humble fireplace, on the mantel was a nice looking hand made clock. On the ceiling was a the eden gates cross painted in black. At the back of the room were the arm chairs, there were pair of a beige and tan armchairs. Next to the tan chair was a small table with a lamp next to it, the beige chair also had a small table but on it was looked to a sketch book. 

“How are you feeling lamb?” Joseph asks closing his book and coming over to sit next to her. 

“I’m fine, but my head hurts,” She then looked over where the kitchen was( the kitchen was less than five feet from the living room, there was a simple wall that separated the kitchen form the main entrance way. The wall had been hand painted with a forest scene.) she then raised her voice, “I’M SURE MY HEAD WOULDN’T HURT SO IF I WASN’T FULL ON BODY TACKLED TO THE GROUND!” Joseph just gave her a confused look, and then jacob yelled back.

“THEN YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE RAN AWAY!” He yelled back at her, as they all heard the tea kettle start to whistle. 

“WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING!” John yells coming downstairs wearing a mud mask, a sephora mud mask. “It’s a six in the morning why, is everyone yelling?” He asks, charlie could only blink, 

“Why is he wearing a sephora mud mask?” She whispers to joseph. As John stood there waiting for an answer. But got none, charlie could only wave at him.

“I have no clue.” He admits, as he started to undo the bandages on charlie head, “Hmm your head looks fine, it looks like you didn’t reopen your wounds.” 

“Well that’s a plus I guess.” She mutters, as jacob came over with a tray with a tea set, the whole tea set was made out of white China, while the tea pot itself was painted with marigolds on it in a variety of colours and inside the lid had a steeper. The tea cups, saucers, the creamer and sugar caddies were all painted with opals on them. The tray was made from red oak with brass handles, the handles had hand carved leaves on them while the tray itself had hand painted scene of a family of blue jays and there nest. John and Joseph looked at jacob who merely shrugged and set the tray down on the coffee table. 

“Why?” John asks watching joseph pour tea for him and charlie. 

“Why not, it’s charlie tea set, you bought it for her.” Jacob explains going back into the kitchen. Oh right, this was the tea set that her and uncle Joseph use to use back before.

“He’s not wrong john.” Joseph tells him, john only rolled his eyes and left the living room going back upstairs.

“Again why is he wearing a woman mud mask?” She asks him.

“No clue.” Jacob tells her with a coffee mug and yawned at her.

End of line


	3. Chapter 3

“Maybe I can help?” Charlie asks at the breakfast table, she had changed and cut her hair very short much to John horror. Speaking of John the older man and kissed her face over and over again, just happy to have her back with them. Meanwhile her father and uncle Joseph had started on breakfast, which was french toast, bacon, sunny side up eggs, fruit and toast.

“I got report in this morning more wolves were attacking faiths angels.” Jacob grumbles as he flipped the french toast over, “I fucking told her not to leave the angel's out at night.”

“She doesn't listen to anyone who isn't joseph.” John tells him pouring himself a cup of tea. “Sorry Joseph.” He quickly adds.

“Faith has been losing angel's faster then we can,” He paused as charlie came down looking better and confused. “It matters not were stretched thin as it is.”

“Maybe I can help?” Charlie offers sitting down and grabbing some fruit for herself.

“No.” Jacob quickly says as he gave her some french toast, “You are banned from leaving the compound.” He orders with a growl.

“I'm not five, you can't order me!” She growls back, which wasn't that scary compared to her father.

“I don't care your my pup and I will order you as I damn well please.” He orders her. Charlie could only glare daggers at her father as she ate her breakfast. Once she was done she went up to her and slammed the door to her room closed. Jacob snarled as he left the compound heading back to the whitetails, john and Joseph shared a concerted look.

“I'm going to head back to the valley, my people are in need of guidance. So many souls to save so little time.” John tells Joseph, “I'll be back as soon as I can.” 

“Take care of matters in the valley john.” Joseph orders him.

“I will joseph.” 

Joseph spent the remainder of the morning looking over reports and and maps. At noon charlie came out of her and made something to eat and sat on the couch sulking. Joseph knew that she wanted to help. She wasn't like them. Her heart was not into the helping the project. Joseph was sure she knew about the attacks, people dying left and right. She wanted to help them. 

“Charlie I'm going to go visit your father, don't leave.” He tells her catching her eye and giving her a knowing smile , “Those if you do try no one will stop you.” Joseph tells her leaving the compound, charlie perked up when she saw her uncle leave. She left through the back door, and headed to faith region.

“Godspeed little lamb.” He whispers watching her head into faiths region. Now to think of a lie to tell Jacob.  
****************************************************************************  
Charlie had found herself in the middle of a river killing some of the faithful and trying not be blissed out of her mind. Once they were dead she filled up there canteens to the brim with water. She then got very lucky and found a recurve bow with a marksman scope. As she was walking down the road she spotted some people and they were talking. It was a man and woman and they smelled off for some reason.

“I heard from my ex say, that once sharky heard about the shit with the cult he went off to that trailer park laughing like he had gone mad.” The woman says sounding disgusted.

“Who knows the cult might finally be the end of him.” The man tells hers, “And who knows this might be the end of moonflower trailer park as well.” 

Charlie could only smile, this sharky guy was killing cultist at the trailer park, now that sounded like fun. It took charlie awhile to find the trailer park by the time she found it he sun was setting and night was creeping up, but then she was hit with the smell of cooked lemons, burnt plastics and black licorice. At the entrance of the trailer park were dead bodies, they were all all blad, with surgery mask, wearing white clothes, bare feet and had farming tools. She could all smelt burnt flesh, and something burning, and she soon found the why. It was coming from inside the trailer park.  
******************************************************************************

Shary was standing atop one of the trailers, he was having so much killing those damn angels, they were brain dead, so it was a mercy killing right? He was checking over his sound system when he smelled it. Something so sweet, it smelled of bakery, a forest after it rains and something metallic. He looked up to see her, and she was pretty. She had short fire red hair that was cut so it was just above her neck, with the right side shaved off. She had cornflower blue eyes, and was wearing a pair of snug blue jeans and sneakers, with a blue flannel shirt and gloves, and on her back was a bow. She stopped and looked at him, and then she tired to get his attention, sharky wasn’t sure why. That was until an arrow whizzed past him and killed an angel that had sneaked up behind him. Man what a woman.  
******************************************************************************  
Charlie could only, smirk as she killed the bald guy who tried to sneak up who she assumed to to sharky. She climbed up, to where he was. The man was dancing and muttering about the damn angels, as the flamethrower had flames coming out of it. 

“I am Charlemagne Victor Boshaw. But if you require more brevity in your day to day life, you can just call me Sharky. Welcome to the disco inferno man, it’s my special place where I just be me without the prying eyes of my P.O, witness or law enforcement types such as yourself. Here is where I am free to unleash my fire and mayhem in pants free, conquense free environment. I have pants on now yes, but who knows what the next half-hour, forty-five minutes hold.” 

“Wait did you say your name was Charlemagne?” She asks trying not giggle, that was a very cute name. And he was rather cute and smell really nice of burning wood, warm summer nights and pumpkin.

“That depends you cop?” He asks her rising an eyebrow. 

“Deputy Charlie willow or former deputy thank you Joseph seed.” She deadpans out with an eye roll. Shakry eyes bugged out his head, so she was a cop or a former cop. “So mind tell me what is going on here?” As she put her hands on her hips with a smile.

“Anything for you amiga. Got a sweet ass sound system rigged for 110 decibels of the hottest music ever created. Every time I crank it up man, those dipshit cult angels they just come runnin’ and I can’t tell if they love it or hate it, but I’m telling you it sure is fun to melt there faces off. And don’t worry man them angels they is already brain dead. I’m just giving them a glorious send off to disco heaven. You wanna help? It’s good fun, I promise.” He adds with a wink.

Charlie let out a laugh and groan, “That does sound like fun, let’s go.” 

“Alright man, I supply the music and I use the flamethrower to make’em dance, And you sue whatever. Let’s just burn this mother down.” He laughs flipping the music on which was ‘burn baby burn’, she got her bow ready, once the music started they came running. Charlie wasn’t sure this was a good idea, if the rumors were true about those wolves they needed to end this quick and fast before they got here. 

The angels came running at them yelling, welding farming tools, from her stop on top of the trailer she was able to take out many of the angels as they came running down the hills. The angels went down, and down fast but then the music picked up and so did the angels. 

“Fuck man end the the music!” Charlie yells reaching for one of the cateens on her belt. 

“I'M TRYING!” He yells trying to turn off the music with the pelt, “Fuck I think it’s broken.” 

“NO FUCKING SHIT!” She yells looking around, she spotted a handgun, and jumped off the trailer and looked for switches, she guessed that was the only way to turn off the music. Thinking quickly she used some of the water to freeze her balle up hand, and punched one angel's killing it as she rushed for a switch, 

“Good call chica, turn off the switches there and I’ll get the one here!” Sharky tells her as she flipped the switch. Charlie could only groan as she punched and shot the angels as she made to the switch a top small platform. She managed to switch it off right as sharky said something that made her blood freeze,

“PEGGIES!” He yells as a peggie truck came crashing through the trailer park, with a gun mounted on the back. She yanked off one of the canteens and threw it at a large group of angels, she slide down the ladder and used it to freeze the angels in places, she even managed to make some spikes, spiking some of the angels through the head. With a smirk she dodged the gun fire and tossed her second canteen making an ice wall blocking any and all bullets for the moment, the gun blocked the peggies from the car got out and started to shot at them, charlie just had enough time to shut off the last switch. 

“Die you sinner!” One of the peggies yells as he opened fire, charlie ducked behind the wall, but felt something sharp in her side, she had been shot. With a hiss and a growl she shot the guy who shot her. She shot the second peggie, but couldn’t shot the third. The man had her trapped, her blocked her only exit and she was out of water.

“There will be one less sinner in the word now.” He says aiming his gun at her head, neither of them heard sharky but, she saw his eyes. His eyes were glowing yellow much like her eyes did, she knew they were. The sun had gone down, it was dark out glowing eyes to help see in the dark, damn you evolution. Sharky grabbed the man by his neck and dug his teeth into the man neck. Charlie could only let out a gasp, as she watched sharky drain the man of his blood. Sharky dropped the empty husk of the man to the ground with a thud, as he licked his lips getting the last of the blood off his lips. 

“Nothing beats fresh blood.” He says with a grin as he licked his lips, “So what the fuck are you?” He asks approaching charlie. 

“I could ask you same thing, you a vampire?” She hisses as her hand went to her injury, blood seeped through her fingers. 

Sharky gave her a half shrug, and cocked his head to the side, “Nope my old man was blood sucker, my mom was human, so I’m half.” 

“A dhampir,” She groans, “Your a dhampir, great.” 

“Is that the fancy name for what I am?” 

“Yes, and to answer your question I'm a werewolf.” She hisses as she stood she wombled, as her legs buckled but sharky caught her, “Fuck I hate getting shot.” 

“Your healing ability not kicked in yet?” He asks picking her bridal style, as he carried her out of the switch room.

“Not yet, takes a bite, should be fine by tomorrow. It just hurts like a bitch.” She whines as sharky started to head to his car. “And where are we going?” 

“My place, can’t let you stay out here, not with those wolves out here.” He tells her as he put her in the passenger side just as they heard inhuman howling. “Plus I might have an idea for you.” 

“Oh? Do share?” As he started to drive off to his place. 

“Well, my saliva funny enough can heal injuries and can well it can act as a painkiller.” He says with a nervous laugh. 

Charlie simply arched an eyebrow and gave him a puzzled look, “Are you suggesting?” 

“Just to help with the pain and to help stop the blood flow. I mean, I have a first aid kit back at my place so up to you.” 

“Would you believe me if I told you, you aren’t the first vampire to offer to do that?” 

“How many vampires do you know?” 

“I would rather not say, but if your game so am I, but not here your place.” 

“That’s fine.” 

End of line


	4. Chapter 4

“That should do it chica.” Sharky says rubbing the last of his spite onto her wound. Charlie let out a small shutter, her pain was gone and she could feel her skin start to knit back together. With sharky healing saliva and her own healing ability were kicking in.

“Why thank you, now as a thank you I'll make you dinner.” Charlie tells him standing, she made a quick meal of soup and sharky had made up his couch and insisted that charlie take his bed. 

His grandma raised him to be a gentlemen after all. He even gave her a change of clothes for the night. She tossed on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, they and the bed smelled like sharky and it wasn't bad it was good smell. It felt like she was wrapped up in a nice warm hug.

Sharky was laying on the couch trying not to think about hot woman in his bed, or the fact that she was a wolf, a very hot wolf. He did wonder if she ever told her boss about the wolf, probably not with all the issues that the wolves had been giving people, the last few weeks. Sharky went still as he heard the howling, and he heard charlie growling, he sat up and his heart stopped she was hot. She had a serious case of a farmers tan going on, topped with being ripped in her arms and have some good muscle tone in her legs. Sharky would put any type of money saying that those weren’t vanity muscles and the way she punched those angels he knew that.

“You alright chica?” He asks as she had gotten out of bed, and was growling loudly mind you. And sharky found it down right adorable. 

“Something about these wolves is driving me crazy.” She mutters, yawning. “Cult shit I can handle, but wolves I don’t know.” 

“I’m guessing you never had to deal with wolves like this before?” He asks her. 

“Yea, its rough. But, fuck can’t do much now can we?” She asks him with a sly smirk on her face. 

Sharky could only smile back, “You got that right chica, hey how would we go about taking these guys out?” 

“Kill them in there true form with silver or in there human forms but if you want the pack gone, you kill the alpha.” She informs him giving him a concerned look, “Why? You planning on taking me out?” 

“Oh hell no! I was just wondering, these bastard wolves have been killing people left and right and you got folks who are worried out of there damn minds.” He quickly tells her falling back and turning over as to to not face her. 

Charlie could only give him a small laugh, “Well good to know, good night sharky.” 

“Night chica.” 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Ardyn was not in a good mood, he was leaning back in the office chair his feet were propped up on the desk, his ankles were crossed and he was drumming his fingers against his forearm. Before him were, fox, joker and faith. Faith was shifting her weight from foot to foot, as she looked down. 

“Mind telling me where the seedling is?” Ardyn asks his voice ice cold as he narrowed his cold blue eyes at her. 

“I don’t know, no one know does. Jacob is mad as hell, those.” Faith tells him as she swallowed hard. Ardyn was her alpha, after all. 

“Tell me faith, tell me, you told me that you could handle this, handle getting in good with Joseph, find a way to kill him and his brothers. You told me that you would poison jacob with wolfsbane in his bliss pills, but no you can’t figure out the right balance between the bliss and wolfsbane. You told me that joseph would be killed in the chopper crash but, NO! He’s alive! And running his flock to attack us. And JOHN! John, you told me that john would be easy, you would being going after him the night of the crash, but he is ALIVE!” He yells at her, faith, and joker shrank back in fear. Fox, started to laugh at them. 

“Man faith, you are really fucking up here.” Fox says with a grin as she looked at ardyn. “You should have sent me.” She purrs at him. 

Ardyn rolled his eyes, “We need to find the seedling, where is she?” 

“We don’t know, she just vanished from the compound, jacob and his men are looking for her now. But we don’t know.” 

“Find her faith, find her before the seeds do. And get her to join us.” Ardyn warns. 

“It will be done.” She says bowing and leaving. He looked at joker and fox,

“In the meantime, fox head to the valley and stall john as much as you can, fox go and fuck with jacob DO NOT engage him dreitly, he will kill you.” Ardyn orders them. 

“What about joseph?” Fox asks him. 

“Leave him to me, I’ll take care of him when the time comes.”   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Morning came and sharky was nice enough to find a change of clothes for charlie, and find her three more cantens, that and the one she managed to save from the trailer park as she now had four of them. Sharky was flipping through his radio when he landed on a broadcast, 

“This is Adelaide at the marina, honey. The Peggies are all over us. I don't know how long we can keep these sunuva bitches out.” Sharky mouth dry as he looked at charlie, 

“My aunt needs help, we need to go and help her.” He tells her getting up and grabbing his gun. 

“And we will, now hold on and eat.” She orders pushing him back down, “You can’t go kicking peggie ass on an empty stomach, and I need to fill this canteen ups anyway.” As she did just that filled up the canteens to brim of water. And sharky inhaled his food and dragged charlie out of the house with her bow and gun as she was still eating an apple. Sharky broke very speeding law he could to ge to the marina while charlie played games on her phone, 

“Stop the car.” She tells him as they were close he stopped the car and pulled over to the side of the road, “Were not going in gun blazes.” 

“Then how?” He asks as she got out and headed to the shore, she could see a pair of peggies in a boat poratling the water along with two alarms. She clicked her tongue, 

“Stay here, I’m going to take out the peggies on the boat.” She tells him heading to the shore, she really wished she had a knife right about now. 

“What do you want me to do?” He asks/hisses at her, she could see that he was itching for a fight. 

“Stay put and when I kill the peggies in boat, I’ll take out the alarms then you can go in gun blazing. Got it?” She asks him. 

“Yea, I got it.” He tells her nodding his head. 

“Good.” As she kept low and moved to the water. She dove into the water and waited for the boat to be as far away from the marina as it could be. The boat stopped, it was out of sight of the peggie on the dock. With a smirk she formed a set of claws on her hand, she pecked her head above water, and flicking her wrist she took out the gunner, the claw made concat with the back of his neck, killing him, she next climbed aboard and slit his throat with the claws. Sharky could only stare, and feel himself get a little hard. That chick was crazy dangerous, he watched as she pulled out an arrow and took out one alarm, then the peggie dock guard before diving back into the water. And watched as she popped back up on the dock and took out the second alarm like it was nothing. He was no longer a little hard he was a lot hard and he was going to have to power through this. 

It didn’t last long for the peggies to figure it out and as soon sharky came down he shot one that was about to shoot her in the back, the bastard went up in flames as he screamed. Charlie gave him a thumbs up as she fired an arrow at the peggie with the rocket launcher killing him, they cleared out the marine in five minutes. Sharky rushed to get his aunt free as charlie shock herself dry. Damn instincts. And then sharky was gone, where the fuck did he go?

“Adelaide Drubman at your service suga.” She greets with a handshake. There was something about her, something off. Adelaide smelled of the sea and, something else. Like exotic spices and rum. She liked it.

“Deputy Charlie willow at yours, you know I’ve only met a few other sirens before. Never meet one that choose the land over the sea.” Charlie tells her shaking the older womans hand. Adelaide looked stunned but, smiled back, 

“Never a meet a wolf who could control ice before.” Adelaide smiled back, charlie could shrug. 

“Aunty you okay?” Sharky asks coming over to the women. Where the hell did he go after Adelaide was set free? 

“I’m fine sweetheart what about you?” She asks him patting him on the face, “You’ve been drinking your blood?” 

Sharky let out a groan, “Yes aunty, hey where the hell is tulip?” He asks her. 

Adelaide let out a groan, “Those thunder cunts, stole my darling tulip, and painted her that ugly peggie mayonnaise white. It’s ugly. I won my darlin’ tulip fair and square in my divorce.” She all but growls. 

“What the ever living fuck is a tulip?” Charlie asks sharky, very confused. 

“My aunty chopper.” Sharky tells her, as charlie made an O face. 

“You know, I’m not the best pilot but I might be able to polit it, if we can find it.” Charlie tells her rubbing the back of her head. 

“You would do that for my suga?” Adelaide asks her looking happy at charlie. 

“Yea, I mean I could try.” Charlie admits to her looking a bite sheepish. 

“Oh suga, thank you.” And she was then pulled into a tight bone crushing hug. 

“Oh lord help.” She wheezes out feeling the air in her lungs forced out of her body. God why.

“Aunty!” Sharky says trying to pull charlie out of the hug. 

“Air!” charlie gasps out once she was free, “I can breath.” As she dramatically fell to the ground

Adelaide gives the pair a map and told them to look for a woman pilot and to kill them and get her tulip back.

End of line


	5. Chapter 5

“Ease up on the yoke, ease up on the yoke, ease up on the yoke!” Sharky chats as they were flying back to the marine, after killing the peggies. 

“I fucking warned you.” She hisses evening them out, “Pratt was the pilot, not me.” 

“Who the hell is pratt?” Sharky asks charlie giving a very silent pray to whichever God was listening. 

Charlie let out a sigh, watching the sky, it was early afternoon good they had time, “He was one of the deputies that came with sheriff whitehorse and marshall burke, he was our pilot. It was me, pratt, and huston. I don’t even know if they are alive or not.” She tells sharky trying not to sound sad. 

“I’m sure there fine chica.” Sharky says trying to cheer her up. 

“It’s just annoying not know if there okay or not. I just hope and pray they are.” 

“Don’t worry so much chica, if they are anything like you, then yea there fine.” Sharky says patting her on the arm. 

“Thanks sharky.” 

“Welcome.” The flew back to the marine and took out the peggies, and got a very interesting piece of information from xander. 

“The old prison is under attack from the peggies, virgil is looking for help. It sounds bad addie.” Xander tells them, adelaide gave the pair a smirk, 

“What do you say sugas?” She asks them. 

“Sounds like fun, let’s go and kick some more peggie ass.” Sharky grins. 

“I’m game.” Charlie says with girn, she was itching for a fight and to get her mind off of the awful feeling that sitting in her stomach. Sharky drove them to the jail as adelaide gave them air support and charlie took out any peggies that were on the side of the road with her hand gun.

“Now that is a shit storm.” Adelaide comments at the sight of the peggies and the angels throwing themselves at the walls of the old jail. Adelaide didn’t waste time opening fire making the peggies dance, charlie jumped out of the car and opening fire with her hand gun. The peggies soon saw sharky and charlie as a bigger threat and went after them. Charlie duck and weaved out of the path of the angels, when she had a chance she formed a set of ice claws, and started to slash as there throats killing them. Soon the peggies and the angels all lay dead. 

“I don’t know who you are, but you just saved our asses.” A voice says over her radio, and charlie stilled and then smiled. Charlie bolted into the prison yard, and all but threw herself at whitehorse. 

“Charlie?” Whitehorse asks, stumbling back at the sudden hug attack. 

“Your alive, thank fucking God.” She mutters in a happy voice, “I’ve been so worried.” 

Whitehorse could only chuckle as he patted her on the back, “Good to see alive rook, new friends?” He asks seeing sharky come into the yard. 

“Yea, he’s been a big help it’s been rough few days sir.” As she pulled out of the hug. 

“You can say that again rook, those damn bastards have been trying to get in here. Try as they might, we got them beat.” Whitehorse tells her sounding very tired. Charlie was about to tell him something when someone from the wall yelled about in coming peggies. 

“ROOK WALL NOW!” Whitehorse orders, as charlie scrambled up the wall and took to shooting the peggies with her her bow. The peggies were coming hard and fast, and soon an oil tanker was coming at them. Charlie let out a hiss, as she pulled off two of her canteens and through them to them ground, it would have to be enough. She then jumped down ignoring sharky and whitehorse calling her name, she saw the tanker coming, it was speeding at them, she wasted no time in make a large ice wall, just as the tanker was about to hit the gate. The tanker crashed into the wall spider like cracks formed but the wall didn't break, and smirking a devil like smirk she made a single ice spear from the wall and imapeld the driver through the head. 

“What the hell?” Sharky gasps from above her as she used the water, to kill the rest of the angels that had yet to die. As she killing the angels, she heard giggling, childlike giggling and soon her vision started to turn sparkly and she saw blue butterflies, voices around her started to sound like they were underwater, and then she saw her, faith. Faith smiled at her, and grabbed her shoulders.

“Welcome to the bliss.” As she blew what charlie assumed to bliss in her face, and then nothing.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
When Charlie woke she found herself in a peaceful serene meadow surrounded by lush and beautiful flowers and trees with animals of all kinds on either side and someone softly humming. It made her gag, the smell of the bliss was very strong and it was making her sick. The area smelled flowery and her vision was all sparkly. There was faith at the far end of the meadow dancing around a large tree with bliss flowers around her. 

“ I know you've heard stories about me. That I'm a liar, a manipulator.” She says in a hushed almost whispered voice. She was suddenly next to charlie, taking her hand in hers “That I poison people’s mind...Well let me tell you a different story, a true story.” 

As she started to lead charlie somewhere, in the back of her mind charlie was wondering how fucking blissed out her mind was she, but then again faith was hot.They walked for a bite, stopping in a field of flowers. Faith stopped in the middle of the flowers and Charlie almost hit her. Faith let out a giggle as she pushed Charlie back onto the ground she then straddled Charlie's waist, if charlie wasn’t drugged out of her mind she would have noticed something. Thing was faith hands were placed on charlie breasts Faith smiled and spoke in a low hushed voice, 

“There once was a young woman who had been ostracized, by her community. Bullied by friends, abused by her family.” Faith closed her eyes as one of her hands came up and gently crested charlie check, “She took to the needle for help. She was all alone. She wanted to die. And then she met the Father.” She gasps opening her eyes and yanking charlie up off the ground, and they were running, and faith was giggling. Somehow they were at the statue that was tastemet to joseph ego, they stopped, 

“He gave her hope, and confidence. The Father showed her how special she was, that she was full of love and life. He gave her a new family. One that accepted her, just as she was. The young woman no longer wished to die. She had been given purpose.” And then faith grew wings from the bliss, what the fuck? Faith picked up charlie so they were floating, “One day, the Father brought her here. He asked if she had faith in him. He asked if she would be willing to die for him. The young woman very much wished to live, was scared.” And they were flying off, towards the statue, okay the fuck.

“The Father told her that this was her test. He would have faith in her if she had faith in him.” They landed on the open book, “So she closed her eyes and leapted. The faith kept alive. The Father kept his word.” Charlie could see the marshall, he was so close the edge, “The path to Eden is clear to those who have faith.” As she was floating away from the book, no! Faith wanted them to jump!

“Walk the path.” Burke tells her before jumping off the book, 

“You must have faith let go.” She whispers, in a hushed voice, charlie could see no other way out of this so she ran leapt.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Charlie gasps as she sat up, she was on the ground with dead bodies and no marshall. What the fuck was going? How drugged out of her mind was she just now? She had heard addie, sharky and xander talk about how faith was the siren of the group. Leading people the bliss, to be turned into a peggie or an angel. And how bad the bliss was. As she sat there, she saw that it was night time and she had no clue as to where she was, and that she was missing her radio. She still feeling a little out of it, like something was trying to pull her back into the embrace of the bliss.

“Well fuck.” She mutters standing up and dusting herself off, the deputy wobbled a little but didn't fall, as she looked up she saw that above her was the statue of her uncle joseph, so did she really fall from up there? Seems so. She let out a wince as she started to walk, not sure where but she started to walk. But as luck would have it, she found a peggie with a radio, she snapped his neck and stole the radio. 

“Sheriff? Sharky? Addie? Any one. over?” She calls into the radio, “Please someone come in. over.” 

“Charlie is that you? Over.” Whitehorse asks sounding very relieved to hear from her.

“Yes, sir. over.” She tells him feeling a little bite better. 

“Thank God, we’ve been worried, faith took you right from under us. Over.” 

“Sir, what the hell was that? Over.” As she went back to walking. 

“That would be the bliss, and faith is it’s keeper. Dangerous shit, but I’m sure you realized that by now. Over.” 

“Yea, that was one hell of a trip one moment were in a meadow , the next me and the marshall are falling and I found myself at the bottom of some statue with bodies so many dead bodies. Over.” 

“Rook did you say statue? over.” Whitehorse asks her.

“Yea, found myself at the bottom of it. Over.” As she at the bottom of a hill, with a bridge. 

“Thank god, I’m sending Adelaide to come and get you, stay put. Over.” He orders. 

“Sir, I’m at the bottom of the hill where the statue is, I’m just going to sit here and chill. Over.” She tells him feeling a little odd and out it from the bliss. 

“You feeling okay? Over?” Whitehorse asks her, as she sat down in the grass. 

“I think, I think, I might still be on the bliss sir, just going to chill. Over.” 

“Charlie don't move. Over.” The sheriff orders.

“Wasn’t going to move. Over.” As she repeated what she just said three times, as she looked up that the sky, huh the moon was in gibbos waxing moon well she was fucked. The full moon was coming soon. She could here something coming after her, well fuck. 

“Well fuck me with a spoon.” She mutters laying down on the grass as, she let out a chuckle. Of course she was being followed, she turned her head to see a pair of glowing amber eyes looking at her. Huh, it was a wolf, she was being followed by a wolf. 

“You should get out of here.” She tells the wolf waving her hand at the wolf, who let out a huff and came over. The wolf was mostly black with a white strip starting at its head and going to its tail. She looked at the wolf, and saw that the wolf was a boy.

“Well, your good looking boy.” She mutters as the wolf laid down next to her. The wolf let out a whine as he started to lick her face gently. “Really?” She whines at the wolf, who kept licking her. 

“Come on stop.” As she sat up and pushed the wolf off her, the wolf just gave her another nudge as he let out happy bark. Charlie rolled her eyes, and started to pet the wolf. It was an hour before Adelaide showed and they were heading back to the jail.

End of line


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie was able to get a few hours of sleep in before she, hurk( girl was adieu son and sge vs went to get him, seemed he would he a big help) and sharky were off blowing up the water tramanet plant, saving a wild cat named peaches, taking out a few shires and then claiming an old hot springs hotel as a outpost and all the while charlie trying her best not to snap at someone. 

“You okay chica?” Sharky asks a little later, he had noticed how antsy she was, from being more aggressive when killing, growling at peaches and she looked ready to deck mabel and there was the turkey. Oh that poor turkey. They were in one of the rooms of the hotel, and charlie was washing her hands. 

“Yea why?” She asks cleaning blood off her hands, which sharky hopped was animal and not human.

Sharky rubbed the back of his head, “Well you see, I’ve kind noticed that you were more aggressive, you’ve been growling at peaches, looked ready to kill mabel, and then that turkey.” 

“What turkey?” Charlie asks tilting her head to the side and started to scratch her arms. 

“The turkey I saw you catch, and snap the neck off and then walk off with the dead bird, please tell me that you were washing it’s blood off your hands.” He asks, as she blinked confused at him, and then it hit her.

“Oh! Fuck man, right, right, it’s the full moon tonight. I tend to get more aggressive when the moon gets full. Tonight is going to my frist moon here, not happy with that.” She mutters stopping in her scratching and scowling at the new red marks on her arms as she moved to the bed.

“Why? Haven’t you turned before?” He asks her, as she sat down on the bed. 

“Well yea, but with all the shit going on, I’m don’t want to get shot at tonight.” She tells him falling back onto the bed with a huff. 

Sharky let out a hum as he feel back with her, “So what you going to do?” 

“Turn, and hope for the damn best, man this fucking sucks.” She mutters running her hands over her face, “If the cult wasn’t here then this would be easier.” 

“True chica, hey why you looking at my funny?” He asks as she was looking at him funny. 

“When was the last time you drank?” She asks, noting how plae he looked, his eyes were little glassy. 

“A few days ago I think, I need drink again those.” As his stomach growled at his statement. Charlie tried not to giggle or laugh, 

“You going to be okay? Do you need me to get you something eat or you going to be okay?” She asks. 

Sharky wave his hand at her, “Don’t worry chica, I’ll be fine. Me and hurk are going to find some peggies, kill them and get some fresh blood.” As he licked his lips in though. 

“What is vamps and fresh blood?” 

“What is wolves and fresh meat?” 

“That is a fair point, now get out so I can nap.” She says pushing him off the bed, sharky let out a an annoyed huff as he rolled off the bed. 

“Alright, I’m going, I’m going.” As he stretched upwards, as winked at her, “Nice nap chica.” 

“Thanks shark attack.” She tells him taking off her boots, and curling up in a ball. She heard the door open and close and then he left her alone to nap.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Charlie hated turning, her skin burned, her bones broke and then healed at such a fast rate that it hurt and burned in a way that was not human. But once the burning and broken bones were done healing, what was left was a large ginger wolf with glowing eyes. She was bigger, then a normal wolf but smaller than alpha wolf was. Charlie yawned, and went off looking for a deer or something to hunt. The air smelled of bliss and of the other pack of wolves, she had planned to ignore it, keyword planned to ignore them. But as she was hunting a deer, she smelled them getting too close to the hot springs. She let out a growl as she headed that way, she spied the four of them. They were going for the back where the most people were. Crap. She could only growl some more at them. As she was bounding down the hill, she smelled something a little odd, not odd per say but not what she expected, she smelled blood, ink, and mint, mixed in with the woods after it rains, cigar smoke and leather. Oh boy she was fucked.

The four wolves arrived before charlie and well, the other two did. They let out a howl, one wolf that was in the front was ready to punch when a very large, very angry ginger colored jumped out of the woods and bit the back of the other wolves neck snapping it and killing it like it meant nothing to him. The other wolves let out a growl as the ginger wolf tossed the dead wolf body into the springs and stalked towards them, one wolf a bold one tried to attack but, a soft brown wolf that was half the size of the ginger wolf leaped and pinned it and forced the wolf on it’s back as the brown wolf ripped out the offending wolf thorart. The other two wolves were in prue shock and fear. But tried to attack the ginger wolf, this time charlie came bounding out of the woods tackled and rolled around it into the dirt with the offending wolf, she began ripping out the wolf throat. The brown wolf could only smile as the ginger wolf looked pissed, but moved past her and killed the last wolf. The brown wolf came up behind her, and licked her head. 

Charlie shuttred, and looked at the brown wolf, scared into his chest was the word ‘sloth’ charlie let out a snort as the brown wolf licked her head some more, as the ginger wolf was smelling the offending wolves. Charlie let out a low whine and was going to sneak away when the ginger wolf growled at her. Oh yea, she was fucked. She let out a low whine as the ginger wolf let out a huff, but licked her head much like the brown wolf but, he didn’t forced her to leave he just left with the brown wolf following behind him. The brown wolf gave her a smile but did nothing else as they left leaving her in shock. 

“What the hell was that?” Hurk ask watching the wolves leave. 

“Not a clue, but whoever the fuck they were they just saved our ass.” Sharky tells him looking at the sloe ginger wolf, who let out a huff and left for the woods. She looked sad, almost defeated about something. He was going to ask her about that tomorrow.

End of line


	7. Chapter 7

“Okay chica, who were they?” Sharky asks crossing his arms over his chest as charlie was shoveling food into her mouth.

“What are you talking about?” She asks mouth full of oatmeal and apples. 

“Those wolves that attacked us, who were the ones that saved us.” As charlie swallowed her food hard.

“Don’t overthink it, or worry about it. They were just passing through.” As she stood downing a glass of juice and leaving the table and trying to leave the room. 

“Chica.” He growls, “Who the fuck were they?” Charlie stopped in the doorway, and drummed her fingers against the doorframe. She didn't want to answer this.

“They weren’t anyone, just passing through. Look it was nothing okay?” She tells him with a forced smile on her face. 

“Were not done talking about this!” He yells at her, charlie sigh and shock her head. 

“Just drop it okay? If told you who it was, your not going to like the answer, trust me.” As she left to go find hurk. Sharky didn’t like that, but he didn’t push the matter anymore he didn't see the point. 

Later on the day close to late afternoon( after tracking down a few shrines and giving them the boshaw treatment), they got a radio call form virgil asking them to take out a man named jessop, who was helping the cult cook the bliss, and that he could be found at the jessop conservatory. 

“So what’s the plan amiga?” Hurk asks as they parked away from the conservatory, charlie had climbed up the nearest tree and pulled out her binoculars, 

“Hmm two alarms, one sniper, and a bunch of armed guards. Okay, so I’m going to move in and take out the sniper and then take out of the alarms, move in once the alarms are gone.” She tells them getting out of the tree. 

“Got it, be safe chica.” Sharky asks of her, charlie gave him a thumbs up and started to move to the conservatory. 

The sniper was on the roof that face the road. She went around to the back, climbed up the back and stayed low to the roof, she pulled out some of the water from her canteen and froze it into claws on her hand, getting low and quiet she sneaked up on the sniper and using the claws she slit his throat, blood sprayed out and the man was dead. 

As the man dropped dead she saw his rifle, a MBP .50 is a bolt-action sniper rifle chambered in .50 BMG. It had a five-round magazine, in red. Charlie licked her lips as she picked up the gun, it also had a marksman scope. Oh she was in love, she steadyed her aim and took shots at the alarms before snipping one of the guards, and then she saw a rocket come flying in and take out the guards. She was safe on the roof, she watched as sharky and hurk took out the peggies with a sick sense of glee on there faces. 

“Hey chica now what?” Sharky asks as charlie was fine sitting on the roof watching the carnage. And dark storm clouds rolls in.

“Cut the sprinklers off and burn those flowers baby.” She tells him with a smirk.

“For real? Your not going to stop me?” Sharky asks doing a little dance of joy.

“Nope, virgil said the only way to get jessop was to burn the flowers. Go for it.” 

“Oh chica I love you!” He yells running off.

“Control the fire sharky!” She yells as she got ready. It didn't long for more peggies to show up or jessop. The bastard came by chopper, and charlie took aim. She snipped the jessop and then she got the pilot the chopper went down in a fireball. She let out a cruel laugh as she hung out on the roof for a bite, she could smell rain coming in. As she was moving around the roof she could hear sharky and hurk under her talking. 

“Are you fucking with me?” Hurk hisses at sharky, she could hear hurk lightly punch sharky. 

“I’m not fucking with you, for reals I have a boner right now.” Charlie eyes bugged out of her skull but, she tired not laugh. 

“Please tell me this isn’t from the fires, because if it is I am going to kill you.” Hurk warns, as charlie was trying not to laugh. 

“No, it’s not from that, well maybe, not sure. It’s from charlie.” Sharky admits, now charlie had to hear this. 

Hurk could only groan. “For real? You just meet her, what a few days ago? How?” 

“She’s hot man and gives no fucks about the vampire thing. And have you seen her killing shit? It’s hot man.” Sharky tells him, now charlie was wondering if he had dreamy smile on his face or what? 

“Sharky you okay bro?” Hurk asks watching him sawy and almost fall over, charlie jumped off the roof to see hurk holding sharky. He looked awful, he was paler and his eyes were all glassy. 

“Fuck man you look like shit.” Charlie says tilting his head up, his chain was resting in the palm of her hand, “You didn’t eat last night did you?” 

Sharky let out a groan as he rested his chin on her palm why did she want to scratch it so bad, “Didn't get a chance because of those fucking wolves. Was going to go out but couldn't.” 

“Alright here's what we're going to do, hurk go and find him a peggie to feed from. I'll stay here with sharky.” As she shifted sharky weight from hurk and took his full weight.

“You sure man?” He asks as a few droplets of rain started to fall from the sky.

“Yea I got this.” She tells him with a smile. Hurk smiled back as he ran off. Charlie gave sharky a small smile and went into the building. She headed up to the third floor( she had spied a couch on the third floor along with a chair and desk and what looked like a bedroom.) She gently placed sharky on the couch and moved about the room finding a knife, a clean knife. Sharky took off his hat and hoodie and leaned back against the couch, fucking wolves.

“Alright, your going to drink from me.” She tells sharky sitting next to him.

“What fuck that!” He yells at her.

“Just to take the edge off, like fuck.” She tells him cutting her hand, “I'm not afraid of you taking more than what you need.” Sharky licked his chapped lips as saw the blood on her hand. He took her hand and and started to drink from her. Sharky moaned out, her blood was sweet and tangy. He soon had his fill and licked the wound clean. The cut healed up right away and her hand look fine.

“Fuck, like fuck chica! Your blood is so sweet and good.” He grona/purrs licking his lips trying to get any that he missed off. 

“I don’t know if I should I take that has complaint or you being down right creepy.” She tells him looking over her hand sharky crawled over to her placed his head in her lap, “Not even a scar, you are good.” As her hand went to start and stroke his soft brown locks.

“It’s a huge complaint chica, like hot damn. I love the taste of sweet blood and yours is sweeter than anything I’ve ever had.” He tells her licking his lips again. 

“That is a new one.” She mutters relaxing against the couch. She was dog tired.

“Sweet blood just means your a sweet ass person.” He coos with a wink. 

“Yea fucking right.” She tells him rolling her eyes, “I’m far from a good person.” 

“Yes, you are.” 

“Trust me, I’m not.” 

“To me you are. And that’s all that matters.” He tells her with a smile. 

Sharky and charlie sat there talking for an hour, maybe a little longer as the rain started to get worse. By the time hurk came back with pizza, beer and a peggie the storm was to bad for them to be driving in. Charlie checked in with whitehorse and the trio settled in for the night. Hurk claimed the sole the bedroom, while sharky and charlie took the couch. 

Sharky stole a blanket from the bedroom as charlie was taking off her flannel, shoes, and gloves and putting on a pair of sweats that she found. Sharky was down to his boxers( she didn't mean to but she did nocite something about sharky. It was very hard to miss because of his hoodie, he had a little bite of chub going on. Nothing to major hard to miss when he was wearing layers.) and with some prompting from charlie,he placed half the blanket on the couch, and telling him to put the pillow down and then she climbed in on top of him (mindful of his little belly seeing as he wasn't meeting her eye about it.), and she pulled the other half on top of her. 

“Nice idea.” He smirks as charlie wrapped her arms around his waist, and settling her head on his chest. 

“Keeps the cold out, I run pretty warm so we should be fine.” She tells him yawning. 

“You too? Then were all set.” As he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in place. 

“Hmm.” Was all charlie said as she was drifting off to sleep, charlie wasn’t sure what was doing it, maybe it was sharky soft and steady heartbeat or how strong his natural scent was. The way the warm summers night, burning wood and pumpkin all mingled together on his skin and started to luall her to sleep. Sharky could only smile as he listen to the rain fall outside, this was nice. Having a fine young thing like charlie on him sleeping while her wonderful scent coming off her and her sweet blood in his stomach. This is what heaven must be. He drift off to sleep, trying hard not to purr.

Charlie woke to soft, almost childlike singing, and it was very close, as she opened her eyes she saw that the rain had slowed to a drizzle and the childlike signing was coming from outside. She got up, and gasped. Faith was outside singing.

End of line


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie was standing under the porch watching, faith dance in the rain. Somehow charlie was in a trance, watching faith dancing, and listening to faith softly sing some song. Charlie stepped off from the porch and into the rain, shivering when cold drops hit her skin , and then faith stopped what she was doing and came over to charlie. Or more like gilded over to her.

“Hello little seedling.” She coos placing her hands on either side of charlie shoulders getting charlie to dance with her. Charlie could not talk, it was like she forgot how to speck, “You look lost, afraid and lost.” 

“W-w-w-what do you want faith?” Charlie asks her voice back as she was looking at the woman in front of her. 

Faith smiled, as they danced in the rain, “Why you! He told me about you, how beautiful you are, how smart you are, how everything you are! We want to welcome you back into the family.” 

“I don’t want to go back to the family!” She hisses pushing back, faith stumbled but could only smile. 

“So fierce just like your father, your breaking his heart you know.” She softly coos. Charlie growled, faith giggled at her. 

“Look at you, trying to be like him, come back to the family. The Father is waiting for you.” She tells charlie, the deputy took a half step back, when she hit something hard. She looked up to see a woman with blonde and wild blue eyes, she could smile as she grabbed charlie shoulders and faith came up to her and blew bliss into charlie face. The last thing charlie heard was sharky yelling her name at her. 

Faith and charlie were gone leaving fox alone with sharky and hurk. The pair did not look happy, or pleased to see fox. Or were they mad that the seedling was gone? Oh how much fun she could have with them if she wanted to.

“Who the fuck are you!” Sharky growls starting at fox who could only smile and shrug at him.

“Me? I’m no one dear heart, just someone passing through.” Fox coos with a soft smile. 

“Where is she!” Hurk yells starting fox down. 

Fox tapped the side of her mouth, “Hmm I just don’t know. Maybe when she comes back you should ask her, after all it only takes one seed to plant some doubt.” Fox says turning to leave, sharky let out a growl he was not going to let this bitch go. He knew where charlie was, he could smell faith on her. 

He let out a growl as he rushed fox, fox side stepped and pulled out a gun, and shot him. Sharky stumbled and feel to the cold, wet ground. He let out a scream of pain as the bullet passed through him. Fox let out a cackle as left.

“SHARKY!” Hurk yells going over to his cousin side. Fox was gone, leaving him with a wounded cousin who was bleeding out fast. Hurk let out a string curses as he ripped of part of his shirt and wrapped up sharky wound best he could. 

“Come on sharky we need to get you back to the jail.” As Hurk picked up his cousin and heading to his turck.

“Fuck.” Sharky hisses, as placed a hand to his wound, he couldn’t feel a bullet in there, but he was bleeding badly. He knew he would heal but, this wound was bad, he was going to need blood to help heal the wound. But, fuck where did charlie go? Hurk must of read his mind.

“Sharky, faith has charlie we can’t help her right now. We need to get you some help.” Hurk says putting him into the turk. 

“I know hurk, fuck call aunty to warn her.” He grunts out.

“Will do cuz, just hold on okay?” Sharky could only grunt.

The drive back to the jail was a blur, he barely remembered his aunty getting inside and hooked up to an IV or hurk telling whitehorse about charlie. He must of dozed off, because the next thing he did remember was hearing everyone yelling and shouting as whitehorse brought in charlie who was mumbling and tracy injecting her something and then he passed out again. When he woke again, it was just him and charlie, and she was sitting next to him, she was running her fingers through his soft brown locks. He couldn't help but start to purr. Damn his vampire side coming out.

“You didn’t have to get shot for me.” She tells him with a smile as he gave her a loopy smile back.

“Didn’t mean to chica, didn’t mean.” He mumbles, as he started to purr some more a little louder. “How you feeling?”

“I should ask you that, hurk told me you were shot, why the fuck would you let that happen?” She asks him, as he stopped purring to look at her. 

“Like I said I didn’t mean for it to happen, it just did. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Faith is know bitch and fuck.” He hisses not looking at her, he was blushing. Charlie had heard how bad faith was, not heard to miss people talking about her.

“Sharky it’s fine, I promise. Hey you look a little white you okay?” She gently asks him as he did look white, not as bad as yesterday but still looked white.

“Me’fine, just happens when I get hurt like this, my body is using all the extra to heal the wound.” He tells her, “Would love something sweet as candy those.” As he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Charlie rolled her eyes but pulled out a knife, “Wait, wait, wait, chica I was just joking.” 

“No, you weren’t I could tell you needs this.” As she cut her palm, she held out her hand for him to drink from. Sharky licked his lips as he started to slowly drink the blood from the wound. He took what he needed and then licked her wound healing it. 

“Sweet as sugar, that is what your blood is to me.” As he licked his lip. 

“Good to know.” As she looked over hand, “Good work.” As she slid into the bed next to him.

“What are you doing?” He asks as charlie got comfy next to him. 

“I’m tired from the bliss, and you looked lonely.” She mutters as sharky wrapped his arms around her. She let out a yawn and closed her eyes. Sharky tucked her head under his chain as he went back to sleep. Addie and whitehorse came in a short time later to find the, and soft chuckle whitehorse found charlie phone and took a picture of them. For now there was peace, and that is all he could hope for in the end. Peace for everyone. 

End of line


	9. Chapter 9

It would seem that mother nature said fuck you to fall and said hello to winter. In next two weeks that followed, charlie second kidnapping and her third the weather got cold. And it got cold fast. Every morning there was layer of frost on the ground and a cold chill that clung to the air. The cult didn't seem happy with the recent weather change, and it felt like things were grinding to halt when they weren't. The wolf attacks got steady worst and whitehorse had all but banned night travel. It was going on week three when charlie was kidnapped by faith and found the Marshall poor man. It seemed that guy had drank the bliss kool-aid and was believe everything Joseph said.

Which was just fucking great. So naturally charlie during her bliss high had to full body tackle the guy to make sure he didn't full on become a peggie. They were back at jail and she was cold. Even those charlie was a wolf and could control ice, she was cold. She wasn't sure if it was the fact the jail had no heating or the damn bliss or the third thing, it was probably the third reason. But she curled up in a tiny ball in her cot shivering while trying to ignore the Marshall coming down from his high. She was trying to get warm as she heard sharky, hurk and addie come back letting out whoops of joy.

“Keep it down!” Lindsey hissed as he was checking on burke pulse. Whitehorse and virgil came out of the mayor office.

“We found the peggie hidden stash of space heaters, heating blankets, heating pads and blankets!” Hurk proudly tells them. The three of them had bags upon of bags of the mentioned items.

“Oh hell yea! No more cold nights for us!” Sharky yells heading over to charlie and the Marshall, “ Hey chica.” He coos seeing how white and dizzy Charlie looked.

“Hey shark attack.” Charlie vision was still sparkly and she saw a blue butterfly. Sharky was trying to hide his worry, he knew that charlie wasn't supposed to look this bad or this cold. Was it the bliss? Was her deep and dangerously high exposure making her sick?

“Did I hear you right?” She says trying not shiver.

Sharky beamed and plucked out a heating blanket, pad and his hoodie. The doctor helped charlie out of bed and sharky removed some of the blankets out of charlie blanket cocoon. He put the pad down, then put her in his hoodie and wrapped her up in the blanket. Charlie didn't feel the chill of the jail any longer.

“Sharky thank you, I can't…” Sharky placed a single finger on her lips.

“Don't think or say anything about it rest and heal.” He tells her picking up the blankets and the bags and went on his way like he was the fucking Easter bunny.

Charlie snuggled into the warmth. This was rare, Charlie knew that the only time she or her family ever felt the cold, when it was going to be a cold and harsh winter. She could recall times when her family huddle together to keep warm. She closed her eyes and settled in for a nap.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Charlie was cold, and she hated it. The seven year old could hear her teeth chattering and she was trying not to shiver. She wasn't supposed to feel the cold due to her wolf half. John and her had been outside playing but he could see her shivering and scooped her up and brought her in. John was now feeling cold, which was rare. The only time any of them ever the cold was when a harsh winter was coming.

“Papa.” Charlie whines from under her blanket, she was blanket lump on the couch. Jacob let out a soft coo as he picked up Charlie.

“What's wrong pup?” He asks as she clung to her father's shirt.

“I'm cold papa. It's really cold.” Jacob let out a soft hum as he saw how cold his brothers looked. At the moment there was little they could do but keep the house warm. Jacob kept the fireplace burning while John baked filling the house with heat from the oven, and Joseph made sure everyone had tea to drink and to warm them. The house was warm but there was a cold chill that had settled in there bones stopping them from getting warm.

As the night came, jacob had grabbed an old bed sheet and tacked up against the glass doors in the living room. Charlie sat in her uncle Joseph chair as he and John set up the pull out the couch bed. Jacob had light a fire in the fireplace, John got the big comfy blankets and comfort from the upstairs closet and Joseph made warm drinks. By charlie bedtime she was set in the very middle of the bed. Jacob got in on her right whole john was on her left and Joseph took to John right. Charlie no longer felt the cold chill in her bone that been plaguing her all day.

“It's going to be a cold winter.” Jacob mutters settling in.

“I'll warn the flock in the morning.” Joseph tells him get comfy.

“Is it safe to keep the fire going all night?” John asks as charlie had curled up next to him.

“It will be fine, it my fire and we have the grate up. No worries.” Jacob tells him yawning as charlie was starting to fall asleep. 

“If you say so jacob.” John muters watching charlie eyes close as she was fast asleep. “Poor thing.” 

“She’ll live.” Jacob grunts tossing a fireball into the fire place, “That should do it for the night.”   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Charlie woke, when she felt someone humming and raking there fingers through her hair. She woke to see, well she wasn’t sure. It was sharky, he was sitting there was plate of hot pizza and mug of something but it had to be warm judging by the steam coming out 

“Is that pizza? And what is that?” She asks him sitting up. 

“Hot coco, aunty made it. Got to love that this place has a working kitchen.” He grins placing the plate on her lap. 

“Where did you get the pizza?” She asks him taking a bite it was so good and warm. 

“We stopped at the 8-bite pizza bar on our way back, seems that owner left before shit hit the fan, the shit was still good. So aunty thought pizza was good for everyone.” Sharky explains, as she picked up the mug with the hot cocoa, was so warm and warmed her to her core. 

“Man, I hate this, a harsh winter is coming to hope county.” She mutters with a mouthful of food. Sharky was taking a sip from the mug. 

“Wait a harsh winter?” He asks her shocked.

“Whenever I get this cold it just means it’s going to be very cold here.” She shutters as she at the pizza, it was so tasty and warm. “Hey thanks.” 

“For what?” He asks as he gave her the mug of hot cocoa. 

“For the heating blanket, heating pad, hoodie, and the food. I mean thank you for all this.” She tells him with a smile. 

“No, thanks needed or wanted. You helped me out chica, you gave me some blood and this is just me paying you back.” As he gave her casual shrug. 

“Sharky, no it’s fine you got hurt because of me, and you were hungry. You needed it.” She beams at him. “Hey, do you think you could well….” As she trailed off looking down at her food. Sharky seemed to understand what she was asking, it was rather cold in the jail after all. She finished eating her food, and settled into the cot next to her. He tucked his arm around her, and tucked her head under his chain. 

“Thanks, I’ve been so cold.” She mutters burying her face into his chest. 

“No problem chica, no problem. Can’t have our favorite dep freezing now can we?” He asks with a smirk. 

“No, we can’t.” She agrees. 

End of line


	10. Chapter 10

“I’m taking him with us.” Charlie tells sharky petting the head of the wolf. Sharky just looked at her then the wolf, then back at the wolf who was enjoying the pets. 

“You can’t be serious, chica. That thing just tried to kill us.” He argues at her. 

“No, he saved us.” She tells him as the wolf nodded his head yes. They had finally left the jail in order to cause some havoc for the cult. They had just saved a wolf from being taken by the cult and it was the same wolf that charlie had seen after being drugged. And the wolf was happy to see her, and then he ripped the peggies apart that tried to kidnap him. 

Sharky let out a groan but could see that charlie had this look of want on her face, “Fine, fine, fine.” He agrees as charlie tackled hugged him. Sharky stumbled a little bite, but didn’t fall over. Sharky could only smile as he wrapped his around her. 

“Thank you.” She tells him with big bright smile on her face. 

“Yea, yea, yea, yea, your welcome. Whitehorse wants us back, he did say that he had a job for us.” He tells her as the pair started to head off to the jail. The cold weather was starting to getting worst, charlie was wearing one of sharky hoodie and borrowed brown leather jacket with a hat, and gloves on. Charlie was looking better then she had two days prior, so that was win to sharky, as he pulled her into a side hug as the three of them made it back to the jail with little to no issue. Charlie could only smile as she let herself be pulled into the hug. She was enjoying the comfort and warm and welcoming scent that sharky had, and how warm he was. Back at the jail most folks were huddled around the space heaters with blankets wrapped around them. This was hell. Faith bunker would heat, if they could get rid of faith then maybe.

Whitehorse told them that a ship called the misery was being used to brainwash folks for the cult, and it needed to be destroyed and on top of that a cult priestess was going there to oversee the brainwashing. Charlie was going to take hurk and addie with her, leaving sharky here to help in a case of an attack, along with her new pet. Charlie was putting the last of her explosive arrows away in the quiver as she was kneeling on the floor, when she felt a hand on her upper arm. 

“Hey chica?” Sharky asks his voice soft and low. 

“Yea?” She asks him getting up from the floor. 

“Please be careful, I won’t be there to be keep you safe and I love hurk but he can be bite, well you know.” He says rubbing the back of his head.

“I will sharky, I will.” She tells him with a smile, sharky smiled back and then he kissed her. It was short and sweet, his goatee scratched against her skin and then he pulled back. He had loopy smile on his face.

“Thanks chica.” He says with a wink walking away whistling. Charlie could only stand there in shock, did sharky just kiss her? This wasn’t her first kiss granted but, it was just unexpected. 

“I’m, wow.” She whispers as she finished getting ready. 

The drive to the good ship misery was a long one and all charlie could think about was the kiss, it wasn’t a long one granted but it was nice. She missed that, ever since she had broken up her with her ex, she missed having someone close like that. With a sigh, her and hurk parked a little ways away and she started to snipe the guards on duty on the outside dock. With the guards gone, she sent in hurk and addie to help clear out any and all peggies that came by land and the water. Things were going fine the people who were trapped were set free and given guns and then it happened. 

“Rook the cult priestess is coming your way now.” Whitehorse warns, charlie let out a hiss, as she saw the boat. The lake had not frozen over yet, but she had an idea. It was dumb but it could work. 

“HURK WAIT FOR MY SINGAL!” She yells, jumping down from the window and onto the river bank. She saw the boat was coming, this was going to be risky. She ran across the river freezing it as she went. She dipped her hand under the water and shot up her hand hard and fast, what could only describe as a snake shot forward and coiled itself around the boat the cult priestess was in, the boat rocked and rolled and the peggies feel flat against the boat. Charlie dipped her hand back in the water, she made made ice claws and shot them at the snake, and then the claws turned the snake into a tower of spikes, trapping the cult priestess up top of the ice tower. The cult priestess was in shock, charlie could only smirk as she backed up and made an ice wall. 

“HURK!” She yells as, she watched as a rocket, shoot off from the top of the boat and hit the cult priestess killing her and the peggies. “Fuck that works.” 

Charlie could smile as she moved from the water the land, she barely heard whitehorse praising her, all she could hear was faith childlike giggling and laughing. Her vision was starting to get sparkly and barely. All she could do was move forward into a bliss fog. 

It was all a blur from that point forward. She saw faith who started to scold her for her actions and then she found herself back at the jail. She was back in virgil office with burke, being the puppet master that she was, she  
started to control burke, the marshall pulled out a gun and shot virgil and opened the gate to the jail, and then he shot himself. Charlie let out a scream, as faith dumped her outside of the jail.

Dimly she was aware of tracy and whitehorse calling for help, the peggies had gotten in. And charlie could smell them, she could smell the peggies and angels. She let out a growl and rushed forward, she took out the snipers with her bow and then entered the jail. It would seem that she had very little work to do, as her new pet had killed the peggies in the jail. Charlie could smirk as she got the key and freeded tracy

“Faith took earl and sharky. Sharky tried to stop the peggies but they stabbed him and took him to.” Tracy tells her, as she ran to virgil office, to see the man was dead. “You need to end this.” As she started to cry. Faith had gone to far. To many lives had been lost to faith. She let out a growl.

“I will.” Charlie vows, putting her sniper rifle down and grabbing a shotgun and more arrows and something a little extra. The wolf nudged her leg as they went forward she could hear faith singing and giggling as they left the prison and entered a bliss fog. 

End of line


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie coughed and gagged as she entered the bliss the wolf let out a soft growl as if warning her of danger, her eyes were starting to water and her vision was being dotted by sparkles. She found herself back in the meadow, same damn meadow she came to each time she was blissed. 

“Did you think you could get away with this?” Faith voice hisses throughout the bliss, “Did you really think you could get away with it? All our carefully laid plans and everyone that were to help us now lay dead.” 

“There only dead because they followed you!” Charlie yells stumbling around blindly trying to find faith, the sheriff and sharky. 

“The marshall didn’t want leave, he wanted to stay but you took him, so I took what was yours.” Faith tells her laughing, 

“Now that was a mistake on your part! Faith show yourself!” Charlie yells getting ready for a fight. She removed the cap from her canteen and got ready for a fight. 

“As you wish.” Faith coos, appearing before her, but she was smiling. Faith flew up on wings made of bliss and started to throw them at charlie and the wolf, the impact from the concerted bliss knocked her and the wolf back a few feet. 

“He wants you alive! But didn’t say how alive.” She says throwing balls of bliss at charlie who fell to the ground coughing and hacking. Each ball hit there target and each ball pushed her back further and further away from faith, she gritted her teeth as she dug her hand and feet into the ground and quickly pulled out her hand gun and shot, she was blindly shooting due to the bliss and grass blinding her, she was not not sure if she was hitting faith or not. But she heard faith scream, so she shot her.

“Do you think I wanted this!” She screams, “I was seventeen and he got me hooked on drugs, he did this to me!” Faith yells as charlie struggled to her feet using the water in her canteen she made several frozen orbs before throwing them at faith and freezing one of her arms, “He manipulated me, drugged me!” As she started to throw more bliss balls at charlie who sidestepped and opened fire, faith let out sherik as she vanished and then angels came running out of the bliss. Charlie made quick work of the angels thanks in part to her new pet and soon faith was back, or there five of them. Each one attacking her. 

“He did this to me!” As Charlie tucked and rolled out of the way, finding the real faith was hard. She used her shotgun and shot four of them seeing as they vanished in a puff of bliss and the real on was still there. She shoot faith a few times, “I wasn’t given a choice!” As charlie shot her again, faith feel back to the ground. Faith was bloody and bruised, and they were at a river with bliss all around them. 

“Is violence the only language you speak? He saw this happening, he saw you coming, he saw you tearing apart everything that we worked for! And for what?” She yells walking backwards into the river, “For you to bring the end?” 

“Faith don’t!” Charlie yells trying to reach out for her, but it was too late she was falling backwards, ready to die. 

“He was right about you, they all were.” As she feel backwards into the river drowning herself. That was not how she wanted this to happen, she didn’t faith to kill herself, to die for him. But she did, and now she wasn't sure where whitehorse and sharky were.

Charlie started to turn away from the river and started to stumble around not sure what she was looking for but soon it found it, a bunker. This had to be where faith took them. And luckily for her the doors were wide, not so lucky bliss was being pumped out and into the area around the bunker. Charlie blinked a few times and reached into her back pocket and pulled out a mask and put it on, it was helping, only a little so much bliss was making her feel sick. She looked at the wolf who wasn’t looking to good. 

“You can head back if you want.” She tells him heading forward, the wolf let out a low bark but followed after her into the bunker.

The bunker was oozing bliss, flowers and angels it was sickening to say the least. She saw bliss visions of the marshall, virgil and Joseph. The marshall and virgil vanished but Joseph stayed.

“A wolf in sheep's clothing!” The bliss Joseph yells as he vanished and angel's attacked her. She took them out with ease. She found sharky and whitehorse, the sheriff was standing in his cell with a noose and softly singing Amazing Grace. While sharky was hunched over in his cell looking pale with clammy skin and was breathing rapidly.

“Fuck!” She yells yanking opening his cell door, to see that he was stabbed in the chest. “Shit!” The knife was still in the wound, that was good.

“Hey shorty.” He slurs his eyes were glassy, even those they were glossy she could see his enlarged pupils. 

“Hey sweetheart, oh thank god.” She cheers seeing that the knife was still in, as she trying to get him to lay down, it was quick but she could feel his rapid plus. She yanked off her jacket and made it into a pillow for him to use. 

“Shit shorty, I know better. What the hell you doing?” He asks watching her pull out a knife. 

“Sorry, but I need to cut off your hoodie.” 

“Please don’t I’m cold and nausea.” He pleads, she leaned down and cut off the hoodie there was a spots of blood on his undershirt but with knife still there he wasn’t at risk to bleed out ,there was no way in hell she would loosen it. Sharky whined but she removed the hoodie and flannel, leaving her in her undershirt, and covered him with it. 

“Stay here and don’t move.” She tells him kissing him, and giving him a weak smile.

“Where the fuck am I going to go chica?” He weakly chuckles. She gave him a weak smile as she left his cell to talk with whitehorse. 

“Sheriff!” She yells. 

“Rook, you need to shut off the bliss, it’s the only way. And you need to hurry.” 

“Yes, sir.” She tells him, she casted one last look at sharky who gave a her a thumbs up as she ran. She killed the peggies and vented out the bunker, the deputy didn’t see the point in blowing this place up there were plenty of supplies. Supplies that cougars were in dire need of. She freed faith prisoners and was able to get whitehorse and sharky out there.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The atmosphere at the prison was tense and full of regrets and sorrow too many dead and too many more hurt. Lindsey could only do so much, for the injured. 

“We need a real doctor.” He tells whitehorse as charlie was sitting by sharky side, they had given him some morphine that was in faith bunker but there not much else they could do.

“The seeds are the only people in the whole county with doctors.” Addie tells him, “There has to be something you can do.” 

“I can’t, he was stabbed, the only thing keeping him from bleeding out is the knife, IF we're lucky then the knife missed, his organs and any major blood vessels and arteries. There is still the high chance he has muscle damage. I can’t in good faith operate on him without the proper tools.” Lindsey explains. 

“Faith bunker has the tools you would need.” Charlie whispers staring at sharky unconscious form.

“Great, now get me a doctor and surgeon and we will be fine.” He says sarcastically.

“Well the bunker been vented of the bliss, the doctors and the other folks trapped there must of come down from there bliss highs right?” She asks giving a causal shrug. 

“Charlie is right, the poor folks that faith kidnapped should be coming down from there bliss high, on top of that the bunker is big enough and heated so that we can all move in.” Whitehorse remarks.

“Are you serious?” Tracy hisses. 

“Deadly, face it the jail is useless right now. We need to be some place heated and well stocked and as much as you hate the idea it’s our best bet.” Whitehorse tells her. Tracey couldn’t even argue he had a good point, “Alright, rook, hurk and peaches head to the bunker and see about the doctors and people helping us. In the meantime everywhere hear start packing up, we’ll head out to the bunker once charlie gives us the all clear.” 

Charlie, hurk and peaches made it back to the bunker to see that it was in fact bliss free. The people who were left behind had cleared out the bunker of the dead and were more than happy to help whitehorse, in total they now had four doctors, five nurses, and three surgeons. On top of a very well stocked infirmary. And there was more, so much more. From charlie got form one of the engineers, the bunker ran on a solar, wind and geothermal. 

Along with the bunker having a very advanced water and air filtration system, seems that they found an underground springs for water. Faith bunker boosted twenty hydroponic gardens for growing food, several farms with farm and wild animals in it, along with gym, an olympic size pool, two separate libraries and a game room with every arcade game you can think of along with a small movie theater and nice dorms. That wasn’t the kicker they found a lot of food down here. Plus it was heated, a nice warm place. Whitehorse had put a call out, that people from the outposts could come here as long as there some still left there to keep it safe from the cult.

“Charlie there you are.” Whitehorse says finding her in the cafeteria picking on something. 

“Sorry sir, I was trying to eat.” She tells him giving the food to the wolf. 

“You look beat, head to bed rook.” He orders, she looked bad. Whitehorse could just see how her shoulders were dropping, how pale she looked and beat.

“Sir?” 

“No, puts head to bed. You can check in on sharky in the morning.” He orders her. 

“Yes, sir.” She got up and left for the dorms, she claimed the first room she could find, changed and flopped down face first on the mattress. The wolf climbed up next to her nudged her. She had no energy so she just fell asleep. 

End of line


	12. Chapter 12

Sharky woke to well he wasn't sure to what or where he was. He didn't feel like jack shit but there was slight twinge of pain he was feeling for who ever knew how long. As he opened his eyes he was meet with not full on dull grey ceiling but one painted to look like a sunset, and that he was in a nice bed. And at the end of the bed was the wolf. Sharky sat up and winced in pain, his hand went to his side. Right he had been stabbed, by some fucking peggie and he was nice bed, where the fuck was he. And he saw the IV in his arm, it was blood IV.

“Where the fuck am I?” He groans looking at the wolf.

“Faith bunker.” Came a replay but it wasn't the wolf it was charlie. She was standing in the doorway dressed for bed.

“Wait what?” He asks confused looking at her. 

“We've been living in faith bunker for a couple of days now. Addie had the docs move you to my room this morning. Said it would be good for you when you woke.” She tells him crawling into bed. Sharky was still confused, so charlie filled him in.

“After all shit with faith and the bunker whitehorse opted to to move here to keep everyone safe and warm. It's gotten colder and those damn wolves have left this area but are still in the valley and the whitetails.” She explains flopping down onto the bed.

“Why haven't you gone?” He asks her, she could smile and sat back up and kissed him. Sharky was stunned but, soon kissed back and deepened the kiss. 

“Wow.” He gasps as he pulled out of the kiss. “What was...that was something. What brought that on?”

Charlie was blushing and looking down at the comfort, “Well I may kind of like you. And I didn’t want to leave you behind.” She admits looking very sheepish. 

“Is that so chica?” He playfully asks as he pulled her over to him, charlie let out a small eep, as he started to kiss her. They had to part ways due to air, but were soon at it again, as she crawled under the covers, and started to kiss every inch of his exposed skin(why was be topless?), being mindful of his still healing stab wound. 

“Stop.” He softly requests, charlie looked at him confused, and then it hit her, “Don’t touch the chub.” He warns, watching her go back to kissing his chest and stomach kissing his happy trail and his chub, “Seriously chica, stop.” 

“Are you embarrassed by your chub?” She asks him sitting up with the covers still over him and her, sharky didn’t meet her eyes so she took that as a yes, “You know I noticed it back at the coverstery but said nothing, what’s wrong?” 

“Have you seen yourself? Your like a fucking ten and come on, I have some chub.” He mutters not meeting her gaze.

“Sharky baby, I’m only like because….” 

“Because your vain?” He finishes as she gave him a nasty look. 

“No, I’m a pro boxer, I have this body due to boxing. Shark, I love the way you look, nothing about you repulses me.” As she got back kissing his chest and stomach, showing him how much she cared about him. 

“Chica.” He whines watching her kiss him, “I… fuck…thanks.” As he blushed, as she laid on top of him. 

“I get it, I scare people. I look fucking hot, but I’m not vain, nothing about this is vanity. I could kill a man with one hit if I wanted to.” She smirks. 

“You know to be fair, I’ve seen you kill a man with a single punch, a frozen punch granted but fuck.” 

“Yea, that is fair, hey how come your still hurt?” She asks him lightly touching his wound. Sharky could only hiss at the memory of the peggie telling him how they put holy water on the knife blade.

“Hmm, fuckers dosed the blade with holy water, must of know I was half vamp. Going to take a few more days to heal. Could use a little boost?” He says wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

“Really?” She asks sitting up and getting a knife from the side table, and cut her hand as sharky drank the down the blood. He may have overdid only a little, but healed her hand. 

“Shit you okay?” He asks seeing how pale she looked, he may have overdid it but, he was hungry. 

“Fine, that was a lot of blood you took.” She says yawning as he was purring, “Get some sleep chico were heading out tomorrow.” 

“You got it chica, you got it. Can’t let my best girl go alone.” As they settled in for the night.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Morning came and sharky was okayed by the doctor and they headed out to the entrance of the bunker, when charlie eyes light up. Next to sharky truck was a motorcycle. 

“HOLY SHIT IS THAT A HARLEY DAVIDSON ROADSTER IN CHERRY RED!” She yells running over to the bike, “Holy shit, I’m so glad that the roads are still safe to ride on.” She says bouncing in the seat of the bike,

“Umm can you ride that thing?” Hurk asks as the wolf now named hades jumped into the turck. Charlie could only grin as started up the bike.

“Listen to that engine purr, holy shit!” As she rode off, whitehorse could only watch in amusement. 

“Listen your heading to holland valley, it’s a war zone there. John rolled in and is taking shit left and right. Food, medicine, and people. To top it off those damn wolves are attacking folks on both sides.” The sheriff warns as the boys got into the truck. 

“Any advice as to where we should start?” Sharky asks as watching charlie drive back and forth on the bike. 

“Falls end, seems that john rolled in and took it hostage along with some guy named Nick rye.” He tells them. 

“Sharky you don’t think john has nick, mary may and jerome do you?” Hurk asks his cousin.

“Fuck I hope not, there good people. If john hurt them, that bastard is going to pay.” Sharky hisses, as charlie rolled up.

“Come on ladies, let’s go.” Charlie grins as she pulled out a pair of sunglasses and tossed them on.

“Charlie, listen to me. I don’t want you or any of you taking unneeded risks.” The sheriff warns. 

“You got it sheriff.” She tells him with a thumbs up.

“I also want all three of you, to keep in radio contact got it?” 

“Got it.” 

End of line


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie, hurk and sharky had pulled over the side of the road, they were deep in the holland valley, they only stopped to get something eat and kill peggies. Charlie was cracking her neck as took a quick sip from her canteen. 

“So where to? Falls end or Nick rye?” She asks the pair. Sharky and hurk shared a look and then nodded there heads, 

“Nick, his wife is knocked up and could pop at any time.” Sharky tells her, as she nodded her head in agreement. Best to help him first then.

“All right you lead, I’ll follow.” She tells them getting back on her bike. 

Sharky hurk, and charlie drove for awhile longer, sharky lead them up to an old dirt road and at the end of the road was a nice looking house, several hangers and air strip. Charlie could hear the fighting before they even pulled up. But as they did, saw a bright yellow seaplane being flown away. She parked and got off her bike and opened fired on the peggies in front of house, while hurk and sharky ran over to hangers, hades helped taking out the peggies. With the peggies dead, she headed over to the hanger. Sharky, hurk and were talking to who she was guessed was nick. 

“Were trapped, were fucking trapped!” He yells, “I swear to god I’m going to kill that son of a bitch John seed! Sharky, hurk what you guys doing here? And who the fuck is she?” He asks watching charlie come over with hades at her side. 

“Hey nick, this is deputy willow, one of whitehorse people.” Sharky introduces as charlie gave him a small wave, 

“So your nick? What the fuck is going on here?” 

“Yea, I’m nick nice to meet you. You see those peggies they took off with my plane? I need it back! That was our ONLY chance of gettin’ out!.” He tells charlie, trying and failing to keep the fear and panic out of his voice as he spoke. “I’d go myself but my wife is pregnant and is due any second and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I mean without that plane were fucked!” 

“Maybe I can help?” She offers, “I may not be the best pilot but, I could get it back for it.” She tells him

“Please my family needs your help.” He pleads to her. “I’m sorry I don’t like getting emotional.” 

“No worries man.” 

“If I know the cult they’ve taken my plane to John seeds ranch, it's got the only other airstrip big enough to land the thing.” He tells charlie. 

“That sounds like easy, breaking into John seeds ranch to steal back a plane I don’t know how to fly.” Charlie mutters but with a smile. 

“I know its a lot to ask but… I’m depeastre partner.” 

“It’s fine, really.” She tells him, “So do you mind if I bark my bike in the hanger?” She asks him. She was afraid for it. 

“Sure go for it, the cult won't take it, if it's in the hanger.” Nick tells her, “Thanks again.” 

“Your welcome. Now, hurk, sharky, and hades, I need you guys to stay here.” She tells them heading off to get her bike, 

“WHAT!? There is no way in hell were going to let you go!” Hurk tells her, “That’s suicide.” 

“No, offense but neither of you are quite. And this is going to take a lot of sealth.” And hell of a lot of luck.

“But..” Sharky says as she parked the bike in the hanger. 

“No, buts. I need you both to stay here and keep them safe, lord knows john is going to come after my ass one I get the plane back.” She mutters with an eye roll. “He’ll know that nick asked me to get his plane back, I don't want them getting hurt.”

Hurk placed a hand on his cousin shoulder, “She’s right man, nick and kim are going to need us once shit hits the fan. Be safe dude.” 

“Will do.” As she gave sharky a deep kiss before heading off with just her bow.  
******************************************************************************  
The ranch was scary close to the rye airstrip, which was bad. Did John seed build it this close just to piss off Nick? She wasn't sure. The place was huge, two buildings, and a fucking hanger. On top of that there were peggies everywhere.

“Talk about being greedy.” Charlie mutters, from her spot in the tree with a pair of binoculars. The ranch was huge, it also looked like a good outpost for the restanice. But for now she was going to need to find nick plane. The hanger was close to the back of the ranch, and charlie kept a close eye on the peggies portling the ground. She had a five minute window it looked like to get to the hanger without being caught. She hopped down from the tree and landed with a soft thud, she kept low and stalked into the hanger. She climbed into the cockpit, 

“Alright nick now what?” As she put the headset on, 

“Oorah deputy, alright what you want to do is the following.” Nick guided charlie into getting the plane on and flying it up into the air. Her flight was a little bumpy but with nick help she was able to get back to his ranch, not before blowing up a silo, couple of tankers and so on. She landed with very little grace but the plane was in one piece.

“Oh my god, oh my god! Look at her...you son of a bitch….you did! You did it! Thank you!” Nick yells helping charlie out of the plane and onto the ground. 

“Your welcome, I’m not doing that again.” Charlie says feeling a little pale. 

“KIM THE PLANE”S BACK!” Nick yells as charlie took in some deep breaths.

“YEAH! I HEARD!” Kim yells back from the house,

“Hey come on. Let’s turn her around, Come, on grab on.” Nick instruction charlie, as they grabbed onto to the legs on the plane, “You know, this is the first time in a long time I feel, like shit’s actually going my way. Those damn peggies, kim come on!” 

“Glad I could help, your leaving dodge then?” Charlie asks/grunts him.

“Yea, we are. Please tell me they didn’t fuck with her.” Nick qutily mutters looking over the plane, “This plane been in my family for three generations.” 

Charlie let out a low whistle, “Impressive.” 

“Yea my grandfather bought it after the second world war.” Nick tells her, as charlie radio went off startling them both.

“Oh dep-uty.” John cold voice rings out, charlie could feel a cold chill shoot up her spine as john’s voice rang out. 

“The fuck?” Nick yells at charlie as she could only shrug,

“Did you really think you could steal back that plane and then attack my people without any negative consequences?” He coldy asks her. 

“What the fuck do you want?” She snaps at him, feeling a fight coming on. 

“I just want my plane back, even if means taking it by force.” He tells her as the radio went dead. 

“PEGGIES!” Kim yells as they heard cars pulling up to the house.

“I know it’s a lot to ask deputy, but I need you keep kim safe. You hit them low, I’ll hit them high.” Nick tells her getting into his plane.

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” As she got ready for the fight. Thankfully sharky and hurk had been smart and set up traps and the peggies didn’t stand chance. The rye family home and plane was safe, and then they saved falls end with the help of nick, and kim invited them to stay the night, then why couldn’t she sleep? She was happily cuddled up with sharky then why was sleep not coming to her? With an annoyed grunt she got out of bed and went outside taking the radii. Hades soon joined her as she whistled and walked around the rye property.

“You know it's rude to steal.” John says over the radio.

Charlie let out a sigh, “Does no one around here sleep?” She asks him.

“I could ask you the same thing little bird.” He tells her sounding tired and annoyed at her, “So how did you escape?” 

“Now why should I tell you? So you can go and tell my dad no thanks, but thanks for asking.” She tells him with a smug smile on her face, she stopped and thought she heard something. No, it just her mind playing tricks on her. 

“I wasn’t going to tell your father, but I’ll let you have your fun little bird.” There was a pause before he spoke, “I heard about faith, are you okay?” 

Charlie let out a sigh, as punched one of the trees close to the property, “I didn’t really kill her, she killed herself, I sort of feel..” charlie stilled as she heard a twig or a branch snap, 

“Charlie? What’s wrong?” John demands, as she didn’t answer him, “CHARLIE!” She didn’t answer as she went looking for whatever made that sound, as she got closer, hades started to growl. Peering out from the dark woods were a set of glowing eyes.

“Fuck.” She hisses backing up to see a larger than normal wolf. It was drooling at the mouth and had a dark almost fearl look on its face, it let out a growl and jumped her, charlie let out scream.

End of line


	14. Chapter 14

The wolf had pounced on her, the wolf had her trapped between its front legs. Hades was off to the side growling and pacing and she could hear her uncle frankly calling out her name from the dropped radio. Hades couldn’t do anything without hurting charlie. The wolf, was drooling, it’s drool was dripping out of it’s maw and onto her face and neck. She could feel the wolf’s hot breath on her face, charlie wasn’t sure what to do. She had no water, and there was no water in the air. Charlie heart was racing and she was panting, the wolf let out a howl and she winced hard, trying to crawl out from the under the wolf. The wolf let out a growl, and smirked, yes smirked. It reared up it’s head, and tried to bite her neck. Charlie left arm shot up, and the wolf bite her. Charlie let out blood curdling scream as the wolf bite her, charlie could feel the wolf's teeth hitting her bone as she screamed out in pain. Blood, and drool were dripping down her arm and onto her face, she couldn’t stop herself from screaming out. 

“F-f-f-f-fuck you.” She hisses at the wolf, she raised her foot and hit the wolf where she hopped the wolf’s well boys were. She hit dead on and the wolf jumped off and hades took this as his chance as he jumped the wolf. Charlie got up off the ground and looked at her arm. Her arm was covered in blood and drool, the marks were deep and red, and she swore she could see muscle and bone. Hades and the wolf wrestled, blood and fur went flying. The other wolf, had pinned hades as he let out pained whines. She wanted to help, but was useless. The wolf could only smirk as it stalked over to her but stopped. 

“The fuck.” As she cradled her arm close to her chest, blood,ink and mint filled the air. The wolf let out a howl and bounded into the woods, “Why the fuck is he here?” She mutters chasing after the pair. Charlie followed after the wolf into a small clearing, the light of the waning moon was shining its light And there was john sitting on a rock reading a book. 

John looked up from his book with a sly smile. The wolf stopped and looked at him. Charlie hide behind a tree, she was cradling her hurt arm against her chest. John looked up from his book.

“Seems like you found me.” John says closing his book and smiling at the poor creature, “You poor thing, you thought it would be a good idea to attack my little dove?” The wolf let out a growl and tried to lunge at him, john could only let out a board sigh as a rock wall shot up. The wolf hit the wall hard, and feel back to the ground with a hard thud. The wolf let out a pained howl as it stalked around trying to find a way to attack john. But each time it lunged at john a wall shoot up keeping him safe. 

“You just don’t learn do you?” He asks the wolf, who had circled round so it was in front of john. There was blood all over it’s head. John made a gesture with his hand a very large rock, shot up out of the ground. 

“You poor thing, your life is now over.” As the rock slammed onto it’s head killing it. John dusted off his hand, and stood from his rock seat when he saw charlie. 

“Charlie? Come here.” He whispers, as the young deputy moved into the clearing. She wrapped her unhurt arm around him and buried her face into his chest. She inhaled his, sent it was calming and helping her not to think of her wounded arm.

“It's alright little dove. It's alright.” As he wrapped his arms around her, john stilled when he smelled the blood. He pulled out of the hug and yanked her left arm up to see the wound.

“It got me before you killed it.” She tells him looking down at the ground. John let out growl, he ripped off the remaining fabric of her shirt sleeve and cleaned up the blood and drool off her arm. Charlie let out a hiss of pain, he then let out a hum.

“The rye have a first aid kit I can use that. It's going to heal by tomorrow anyway...what are you doing?” As john ripped off his shirt sleeves.

“Helping you for now.” As he folded one sleeve into bandage, he then wrapped the other sleeve around the bandage it wasn't tight but held the bandage in place.

“I...umm...thank you uncle john.” She whispers as John hugged her tightly.

“Your welcome little dove. Why?” He asks her, she knew the reason behind the why.

“I couldn't sleep, but fuck these wolves.” She mutters with a sigh, “I should head back. I thank you.”

John gave her a small chuckle, “Your welcome little dove. Have a nice night.” 

Charlie headed back to the rye house, hades was limping back to the house if there was a God he had a hand in the next hour or so. It seemed that everyone heard charlie scream. Nick called a doctor those not needed, but the guy was a vet so he took hades to get fixed up. If anyone knew where the shirt fabric came from they didn't say a word. Sharky took one look at the wound and licked it. Charlie let out a hiss as his cold tongue licked the wounds clean( sharky had something about his saliva had a agent in it that killed germs and bacteria along with a healing agent.) Sharky placed a bandage on it and everyone went back to bed and this time she fell asleep.  
****************************************************************************  
Sharky, could only hold charlie as she slept peacefully against him. He had wrapped his arms around keeping her pinned against him. He had been very worried about charlie. When he felt around for her, he didn’t feel her he got very worried. This wasn’t right. And yet sharky, was trying not ask the most obvious question. Where the fuck did she get part of john seed shirt? Did she? No, she would never do that. Sharky had fallen in love with her the moment he had seen her. Guns blazing and killing angels like it was nothing. And then all the trust she had for him, she had given him some of her blood. Some super sweet and delicious tasting blood. But, he knew that she was meant for him. She loved him and he loved her. When they could sleep in a bed together which was a rare right now but, he loved watching her trace his tattoos, her favorite was the blue phoenix that stretched from his left shoulder down to his elbow, and she also loved the flaming rose on his right shoulder. She would kiss them and shower him in love. And he had feeling that she was never cheat on him right? Right, then why the shirt? 

 

“Ugh.” Sharky groans untangling himself from charlie, he had planned to let her sleep for as long as she needed. He gave her check a kiss and tossed on his pants and hoodie, kim had a pants on rule here. As he headed down the stairs he could hear, kim and nick talking and could smell food. His stomach let out a growl. 

“Morning sharky.” Kim greets handing him a cup of coffee. She had a few pans on the stove, one had potatoes, one had some bacon and the last one for now was empty.

“Morning kim, nick.” As he poured a lot of sugar into his coffee, kim and nick shared a look. 

“Want some coffee with your sugar sharky?” Nick asks with a smile. 

“Haha, very funny. Hurk still asleep?” He asks taking a sip from his much needed drink.

“He left early to go check on hades, for charlie and then he was going to head to falls end and seeing if anyone needed help against the cult.” Kim tells him, “You okay?” 

Sharky let out a sigh, he must of looked tired and worried, “Yea, so last night did you notice the fabric wrapped around my chica arm?” 

“You mean the dark blue sleeves?” Kim asks slowly and carefully as she put some eggs in the last frying pan. 

“Yea those.” As sharky sat down on the kitchen table as he looked down at the floor. He bite his lip in thought.

“What about it?” Nick asks him sitting down across from him as he took a sip from his coffee.

“I think charlie might have had a run in with john seed last night.” He admits, watching as both kim and nick had looks of shock on there face. 

“Why would john fucking seed be here last night?” Nick asks trying not to choke on his coffee. 

“It doesn’t feel right, why would he help charlie?” Kim asks him. 

“Why not ask charlie?” Charlie with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Sharky head snapped up to see her on the stairs, and ready to go. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyebrow was quirked. 

End of line


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie, had woken up without sharky. She let out a small whine as she got out of bed and took a quick yet hot shower. She was glad to see that the bite wound had healed fully thank you sharky, and she got dressed. She got her side arm from the side table and started to head down when she heard, kim, nick and sharky talking. She paused, at the top of the stairs eavesdropping. 

Sharky let out a sigh, he must of looked tired and worried, “Yea, so last night did you notice the fabric wrapped around my chica arm?”

“You mean the dark blue sleeves?” Kim asks slowly and carefully, charlie could hear her starting to cook the eggs. 

“Yea those.” Sharky admits sounding worried almost scared.

“What about it?” Nick asks him. 

“I think charlie might have had a run in with john seed last night.” He admits, charlie could hear and egg hit the floor with a wet splat and nick swearing.

“Why would john fucking seed be here last night?” Nick asks trying not to choke on his coffee as he watched sharky clean up the egg.

“It doesn’t feel right, why would he help charlie?” Kim asks him. Charlie let’s a huff, and came down.

“Why not ask charlie?” Charlie asks coming down the stairs with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Sharky head snapped up to see her on the stairs, and ready to go. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyebrow was quirked. Sharky winced hard and looked down, while kim and nick just looked around. 

“Why was john seed here last night?” Sharky’s asks, as charlie came over to them. Charlie let out a sigh, rubbed the back of her head. 

“It’s hard to explain, but it’s nothing bad I swear.” She tells him looking down at the floor, as she sat down at the counter but it was bad, “My last name isn’t really willow it’s seed.” Jaws dropped, nick let out curse and kim was in shock, sharky didn’t say a word, “It happened fifteen years ago, I was ten years old and was ripped away from my family all because they thought my papa, and uncles were hurting me, but they weren’t. CPS spun a sob story, and I was given to some couple in new york. That sadly is a story for other time those.” 

“So you lied to me?” Sharky whispers looking at charlie. The pair locked eyes, but she looked away and started to rub the back of her neck. 

“I didn’t lie to you per say. I was going to tell you I just couldn’t think of a good time to tell you.” She admits, getting up and backing away and biting her lip, “You have no idea what’s it been like!’ 

“What’s it like!” Sharky all but yells at her she winced as her fingernails dug into her forearm, “Your fucking family has caused nothing but trouble for everyone! And your one of them!” 

Nick and Kim sucked in there breath as charlie looked at him, “I didn’t choose this! I didn’t choose for this shit to happen! I wanted to do tell you!” 

“BUT YOU DIDN’T!” 

“I wanted to, sharky I really wanted to. But how could I?” She tries to pleads but sharky looked mad and hurt and upset. The damage of her family had been done and she knew she, she knew that he hated her, grabbing her jacket and leaving the house. She couldn’t deal with knowing that sharky and everyone hated her for her family.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Somehow charlie ended up down at the river, she always seemed to end up there. Her first memory was of the water. Joseph had taken her to the lake at five to start learning how to use to her magic. She was five at the time, and she loved training with him. But then she was taken, ripped from her home tossed into a family that only adopted her for the money. The young deputy let out a sigh, the willows had feed off her sorrow and pain knowing that she hated it with them. Twisted everything so that there daughter was better, and charlie was an outcast compared to them feeling alone and without hope of ever going back to her home. She pulled her jacket closer as, she kept on walking. She hated this, she hated who she was and everything that it came with. She wanted to tell sharky but could never find the right words. 

Charlie stopped when she heard choked screaming, well great there was a forced baptism going on. She let out a groan and headed for where the screaming was coming from. There was cult VIP performing a baptism with two guards. She turned some water into a set claws on her hand, she sneaks around and slit the throat of one guard and broke the next of the second guard. She got close to the VIP and snapped his neck. She brought the poor SOB who was almost drowned. 

“You might want to get out of here.” She tells the guy who was coughing and hacking. 

“Yea, will do thank you deputy.” As he ran off. Charlie let out a huff and looked around this because of joseph all of this death and kidnapping. She wasn’t blind to that, she could see that something was going on and she knew it had to do with those damn wolves. But she wasn’t sure the why. 

“What the hell is going on around here.” She mutters shaking her head as she started to walk up from the water, as she was those a peggies on ATVs showed up. 

“We found the sinner.” Before she could react a beatiful, blue australian cattle dog came bounding out of the woods and bite the peggie on the leg. The peggie went down and the dog ripped out his throat before he could fire. The other peggie was stunned, and as the peggie was about to shot the dog he was set on fire. 

“Fucking hell chica, you can’t stay out of trouble can you?” Sharky jokingly asks as he came up and kicked the now scorched body. 

“I guess.” She admits with a simple half shrug. As the dog came over wagging its tail, “Now who are you?” She asks the dog kneeling to pet it. 

“This is boomer, he’s a famous hunting dog from around here. Hurk saved him from the peggies, his owners are dead. Hurk dropped him off awhile ago. Got bored waiting on us.” Sharky tells her as charlie was petting boomer. “Hey...can we talk?” 

“I already know what your going to say.”

“No, you don't. Yout not physic, please.” As he held out his hand for her to take.

Charlie took in a deep breath, “Yea okay.” As she took his hand. Sharky and Charlie headed back into the woods, where there was a truck. In the truck bed was a blanket with a few small aluminum wrapped packages and two thermoses. Sharky got into the bed and helped Charlie up. Boomer laid down on the ground like a good boy.

“Here kim made us a few egg, cheese and sausage sandwiches. I made you some tea and I got myself some nice coffee.” He explains handing her one of the packages it smelled good.

“So what was I going to say?” Sharky asks her with mouthful of food.

Charlie looked down at her food, “That your mad and hate me. That my family is evil and I'm like them. That you don't want me anymore.” 

“Wow, wow, wow, wow, back up baby girl. I mad as hell at you, but never could I ever hate you.” Sharky tells as she started to eat her food he was being coward how could he tell her that they were meant to be, that the first money t he drank from her he knew that they were meant to be together, “Yes, I’m mad as hell at you, but I can’t hate you. I’m hurt that you didn’t tell me right away. I feel like you were trying to hurt me when you didn’t tell and to be honest I thought you were fucking john or something.” Charlie eyes bugged out of her skull, 

“Yea, yea, yea, I know that’s fucking dumb. Look your nothing like them, your sweet, kind, helpful and so much more. But fuck.” 

“Yea fuck. My family loved me to death shark attack, and it's been a difficult and long fifteen years since I’ve been home and it sucks, like fucking sucks.” 

“So wait, the first time you saw your whole family again was the night of the attrest?” He asks her, as she nodded her head as she was eating the food kim was sweet enough to give them, “That’s fucking mental and that is just fucking shitty.” 

“Your telling me, I told the marshall going was a bad idea.” She mutters softly sighing and shaking her head.

“Glad you came, those.” He says with a wink as she let out a second soft huff. 

“I really wanted to tell you, but my family is just not something I wanted to bring up. Everyone wants to kill them, and if they found that there hero was one of them then.” 

“They would be out for blood, I get it. I won’t tell a soul and I know nick and kim won’t either, we got your back baby girl.” 

“I...thank you… I don’t deserve you.” 

“And I don’t deserve you. You don’t care about the vampire thing, or the fire thing or any of that shit. Were ride or die chica.” 

“Ride or die? That oddly seems fitting for what’s going on here.” 

“Yea it does, and hey if there is anything else you want to talk about I’m here for you.” Charlie looked at him confused, but sharky gingerly took one of her arms and placed a kiss on the forearm, “I’ve seen your scars, and I don’t care chica. You can tell me when you're ready.” As he kissed her forearm. 

Charlie blushed bright red at the gesture, “Thank you. It’s not something I like talking about.” 

“I figured as much, but baby girl I’m here for you.” 

End of line


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie and sharky sat in the truck bed, enjoying the small moment of calm that they were able to get. But, after an hour they headed out. On there way back to the rye home they got an SOS from a woman named grace armstrong, seemed that she needed help. Seemed that the cult was attacking graves of war heros at the lamb of god church. It also turned out that grace was crack shot and a former army sniper. With the cult gone grace joined them. Sharky, charlie, grace and bommer headed back to town. Jerome had told charlie that the good folks at the woodson pig farm had gone radio quiet and it was worrying him and mary may needed her help with something. 

“Alright here’s what we're going to do. Grace you me and boomer are going to head to the pig farm. Sharky you and hurk go see what mary may needs.” Charlie tells them looking over her sniper rifle. 

“Is that a good idea?” Sharky asks her as grace got into the truck. Sharky was feeling tense, he could feel that something bad was going to happen but, he didn't know the why.

“Grace is a sniper, I’m a sniper and we have boomer so yea. I love you and hurk but your both loud and I don’t want anyone to die or get hurt.” She tells with a small smile as she put the gun in the truck bed. 

“Yea, yea, just be careful okay?” He request pulling her into a tight embrace, and getting a quick squeeze of her cute little butt and kissing her. 

“When am I not?” She jokingly asks him as he gave him a kiss and also gave his cute little butt a quick squeeze, “You be careful? The cult is out of blood right now.” 

Sharky gave her a cheeky smile, “Don’t worry about me shorty. Grace keep an eye on this one!” He yells. 

“Will do sharky.” Grace tells him, charlie gave him one last smile before getting into the truck as boomer was in the back. 

“You and sharky?” Grace asks as the pair were driving off. 

“Yea, why?” 

“No reason, sharky has a bite of reputation for well everything. Looks like he found someone who doesn’t give a shit about that.” 

“He’s a good guy, can’t see myself without him.” She mutters, sharky had been the best thing she had encountered since moving to hope county. Her break up with cassidy was hard and she was feeling lonely. But sharky had made that feeling go away, and he made her happy. Something that she missed. And he didn’t give two fucks about the wolf thing and she didn’t care about vamp thing. So it worked out in the end.

“He makes me really happy and I know I make him happy.” Charlie tells grace not hiding her smile. They arrived at the pig farm and parked a little ways, away. 

Boomer got out and started to track the peggies, seemed that there were three people being held captive. One she guessed was inside the house, the second is tied up next to a heavy flamer in the northwest corner, and the third is being watched by a cultist in the northeast corner. Charlie didn’t like this, she signaled for grace to take out the peggie in the western corner as she took out the flamer peggie, with them down boomer went into the house and took out the last peggie. Shit only hit the fan as more peggies showed up. They were easy to take out, jerome radio in, saying there was peggie that was trying to leave the cult. There people needed charlie and grace help keeping the peggie safe. They arrived at a small trailer park right as shit got bad.

“Why?” Charlie groans as she took cover as she was getting shot at.

“Keep your head down.” Grace orders getting a headshot on a peggie that was a on gun mounted truck. 

“Right, right.” As as she shot a peggie that was getting too close to the house. Boomer was having fun taking out the peggies and taking there guns. The peggies soon rolled up behind the house, and charlie pulled out a new arrow that was a gift from sharky. It was an explosive arrow. 

“GET DOWN!” Charlie yells as she shot the truck that pulled up, the car exploded in a mess of car parks and human body parts. “HOLY FUCK!” 

“What the fuck was that?!” Grace yells as charlie was laughing her ass off. 

“Thank you sharky.” She laughs as they were able to get the peggie out of there and a to a boat down at the dock. 

Charlie could not stop laughing as they drove back to falls end. Back at falls end, there was a small party. Seems that hurk and sharky got back mary may dad truck the window marker, it had guns mounted on the front and sharky and hurk had went around the valley taking out roadblocks and fucking with the peggies, they even took out a few bliss trucks and a prisoner transport. It was a wonder, to watch everyone get drunk. Charlie had one beer before leaving the bar. She wasn’t a fan of bars, too much noise and too many smells at once made her feel a little out of it. She took in a deep breath, and went for a walk with boomer on her trail. She had made it into, the woods and enjoying the soft sounds of the animals, when she heard a gunshot and heard someone yell, 

“USE THE BLISS BULLETS!” And then she saw sparkles and a butterflies and then passed out with boomer barking.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Charlie could tell she was wet and cold, the water felt like daggers and knives on her skin. From there she opened her eyes to see that some peggie was trying to drown her and her vision was all sparkly with butterflies floating in and out of sight. And on top of that she could hear someone talking, charlie felt cold all over. Why did they sound familiar, 

“We must wash away our past. We must expose our sins.” And then it clicked it was john fucking seed. “We must atone…” As the person drowning her brought her up for air, charlie gasped out shivering but john seed kept on talking, “For only then may we stand in the light of god and walk through his Gate unto Eden.” Charlie drowner walked her to the bank, okay she was in a river a freezing river in winter fuck, standing there at the bank marking people from his book was her uncle john, well fuck. 

“Not this one.” he says stopping charlie, and her would be killer, “This one not clean.” Was all the warning charlie got as he handed over the book to her would be killer before he grabbed her and began to drown her again. Charlie grabbed and dug her nails into the man arms, she could see blood droplets forming on his forearms and hit the water, it was then that she brought up for air.

“Ahhhh!! Shhh.” He was ready to dunk her back down, when a strong and commanding voice stops him,

“Do you mock the cleansing, John?” Joseph seed voice rings out, Charlie eyes went wide, the man was wearing a shirt! There really was a god.

“No, joseph.” Was John soft and submissive replay, 

“Shh. You have to love them, John. Do not let your, sin prevent that.” The father commands. 

“Bring that one to me.” Charlie would be dronwer and john grabbed her and walked her over to the father, the father grabbed out for her and pulled her in close before he spoke, “Despite all that you have done you are not beyond, you are not beyond salvation. You're not here by accident or by chance. You are here by the grace of God. You’ve been given, a gift.” 

“Now it remain to be seen whether you choose to embrace, it or cast it aside” He tells her letting go. Charlie wobbled but someone grabbed her and steadied her, where the fuck did these butterflies come from. Joseph turned to look at john, he grabbed his brother face and brought there foreheads together, and in a very soft almost gentle voice he spoke, 

“This one shall reach the Atonement. Or the gates of Eden shall be closed to you John.” 

“Yes, joseph.” Was john even softer replay. That seemed to be all from the the holy father as he left. 

“You will confess. Every sin you’ve ever committed.” He orders, “This is going to be fun sweetheart. No matter how petty, no matter how small… I will pull from you. Then we’ll see if you’re worthy of Atonement.” He says pressing a small kiss to her forehead. 

“Why?” She coughs shivering and trying to warm herself up, her clothes were sticking uncomfortably to her skin and it hurt. 

“Shhh, it will be okay little dove.” John coos, missing her shivering and her teeth chattering as joseph returned with john jacket. The middle seed drapped the jacket over charlie shoulders, and took note she was shivering and didn’t look good at all. Charlie pulled the jacket closer to her body, trying in vain to get warm. 

“Come.” Joseph orders as the three started to move, charlie was stumbling and trying not trip like a newborn fawn. John placed a hand on her shoulder, but joseph stopped as did the the other two. Out of the dark woods was a dark almost maniacal laughter, joseph, john and charlie shared a look as the all air around them was ripped away and then a blast was heading towards them. Joseph grabbed charlie and was rested to shield her from the attack, as him and John shared a look. John changed his stance it was quick solid movement, john performed a quickly as a rock wall shoot up protecting them but sliced the van in half killing everyone inside. Charlie let out a growl.

“It looks like the little seed found her roots.” A mocking voice calls out from the darkness. 

End of line


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie stilled, she knew that smell and let out a growl and broke free of joseph and dashed around the rock wall. John jacket had fallen off, and charlie could feel rage boiling in the pit of her stomach, this was the woman who stopped her from getting away from faith and the woman who shot sharky. Charlie let out a deep growl, 

“Who the fuck are you?!” Charlie yells, she had feeling that this was going to end in a fight. The woman let out a bark of laughter,

“Might as well tell you little seedling. Name’s fox, my boss sorta kinda wants me to take you back with me, preferably alive but he didn’t say you had to be conscious.” Fox cops with a fake smile.

Once again the air was ripped away from her and fox shoot a blast of air at chalire, but charlie saw that coming and dogged out of the way. She heard the attack hit the rock wall that her uncle had made, blast had left a large hole in the wall. Fox gave her a dark smile as she started to throw punches, at Charlie which sent blasts of air at charlie. It didn't much for her to figure out fox pattern, it was very much like faith attacks. 

She bobbed and weaved out of the way. She got close to fox finding an opening she stood with her legs shoulders width apart, knees slightly bent, left foot turned to point towards to fox, the woman looked stunned, charlie could only smile as she punched fox hard, she spun around and landed a strong and powerful kick standing fox a few feet back. Seemed she wasn’t as bad as she thought she was. 

Fox let out a deep growl and yelled, “YOU LITTLE WHORE!” As a very powerful blast of air, and sent charlie back into the water, charlie landed in the river with a wet splash (getting cold and wet all over again), and a hard thud. Joseph let out a growl as he went to check on charlie, he saw blood pooling under her head as he helped her up and he was softly growling, “You little cunt look at you what you did to my face!” There was a now a dark bruise on her face. 

As she started to make X with her hands as strong gusts of wind were stent at them. The attacks demolished what was left of John shield as he got sent back onto the ground bleeding from the attacks.

“Uncle John!” Charlie yells running over to his side. John was laying on his back with a pool of blood under him, his body was littered with gashes.

“I'm fine Charlie.” He tells her with a weak smile. Fox was getting closer giving the seeds a dark smile.

“I don't know what ardyn sees in you! I don't even see why he wanted to come here! But, but now I do! This place is wonderful so much wonderful game and people so dumb that they can’t see to figure out what is going on. So focused on the cult that they never saw us coming. With your family out of the way old man we’ll take over and claim the county as ours this land will be ours and there is nothing you nor your family can do to stop us.” Fox tells them gearing up to attack. Joseph was very calm, as fox walked closer to the water, 

“Is that so?” He asks her keeping his voice calm and simple. 

“What more could there be?” She asks as felt something wet attach itself to her leg. Fox looked down there was a snake. A snake made out of pure water had wrapped itself around her leg. Fox looked up at joseph, who still had a calm and neutral expression on his face, she then whipped her head over to see that charlie had gotten john up whose wounds had stopped bleeding and were mostly healed. The pair were smirking at her, fox looked at joseph and tried to run, she knew she was fucked. But the force of the now two snakes yanked her back onto the ground hard, as she was pulled into the ice cold water. More snakes wrapped around arms and mouth.

“You came to home, threatening to kill not only my family, but my flock, threatening to kill me, and take all that I have worked for. And for what?” He asks as she was healed under the water, fox tried to break free as she struggled the snakes off of her, “For you to die in vain, you had no chance to win here. You tried to take my family from me and now I will take your life.” Joseph watched fox stopped trying to get free, her eyes rolled back into her head as fewer and fewer bubbles escaped her mouth.

“JOSEPH!” John yells, his brother and niece had made it back to his truck (which was not destroyed by fox early attack), and charlie was back to shivering from the cold as water dripped from her clothes, “We need to go.” Joseph looked at fox, then at his shivering, and cold niece. He didn’t say a word as he made a simple hand gesture sending fox down the river hopping for her to drown. He left the river, as he went over to his family.

Joseph picked john jacket up and wrapped charlie up in it. John got in the back with charlie sliding in and then joseph. He told the driver to head to the ranch as he pulled charlie close to against him hoping to warm her up. The drive to the ranch there was no talking, as the only sound was charlie teeth chattering and joseph softly humming. The lights to the ranch house were on, and the ranch was well armed, gourds everywhere. Out of the house came jacob, charlie stilled but joseph got out as he pulled charlie out, jacob let out a soft growl. He didn’t say a word as he picked up his daughter and carried her into the house. Charlie let out a few whines trying to get free. 

“Shhh pup, I’m not going to hurt you.” He whispers as, they went inside. The house smelled good, like soup or stew and bread. Jacob marched to the back of the house, where the spare of bedroom was. He ignored the bedroom and went into the bathroom. The large bathtub was half filled with steaming water. Jacob set charlie down on the edge of the tub, as he removed john jacket, and charlie boots and socks, the socks landed with a wet splat. He gingerly took his daughter’s hands in his. 

“What are you doing?” She whispers as jacob warmed her hands. 

“I’m not going to underess you pup, your old enough to do that. I’m just helping you is all.” He tells her happy to see that her hands were no longer red and cold, “Leave the cold and wet clothes outside the room, there.” he says pointing to some clothes on the toilet, “Are for you when your done.” 

“Thank you papa.” Charlie whispers as jacob kissed her head and left her to get warm. Charlie stripped out of her wet clothes and slid into the warm water. The warm water seemed into her bones and she was warmed up and soon felt better. She stayed in the bath for little while, and then got out. The clothes were pair of clearly men’s red and black striped flannel pants, with a pair of wool socks. The shirt was a short sleeves green shirt which was also men’s shirt, and the shirt had writing it read ‘Whitetails national park’ on it. These were clearly jacob clothes but, it felt warm and nice and she felt tired and weak. She was a seed goddamnit she wasn’t supposed to be like this. But here she was.

Charlie took in a deep breath and went back into the living room/ kitchen. She spied her uncle john sitting on the couch in silk pajamas, her papa was at the stove and her uncle joseph was at the counter pouring hot water into a small teapot that had three cups. John looked up when charlie came in, he got up and pulled her into a tight hug checking her over, she was okay. Just tired and not feeling good.

“So what’s cooking papa?” Charlie asks sitting down next to john, as joseph put the tray with the teapot down. 

“Your favorite venison stew.” Jacob tells her, as joseph handed her a cup and he told her it was spiced apple chai tea. 

Charlie couldn’t help but smile, “Oh papa I’m sorry but I’m a vegan now.” John and joseph couldn’t help but smile as well and charlie started to laugh. Jacob whipped around and gave her a harsh look. 

“Not funny pup.” He scolds getting back to his stew. 

“It is a little funny.” She mutters settling next to john. 

“Jacob is what you told me true?” Joseph asks as he sat down across from the pair. He had to know if this was true or not.

Jacob let out a grunt, and a sigh, “Sadly, Falls end was attacked tonight.” 

“Wait what?” Charlie asks looking between her uncle and father, “Who? Or what?” 

“Seems that fox used the baptism as a distraction to attack the town, no one’s dead a lot of hurt. Lucky bowshaw, hurk, armstrong, and rye were all there. Helped to kick those wolves asses and killed a good lot them.” Jacob tells her. 

“I need to get back to town, I need to make sure.” charlie says starting to get up, but john put a hand on her arm and forced her back down. 

“You need to rest. We can all see how tired you are, tonight was a little much.” John tell/admits to her keeping his voice calm and soothing as he spoke.

“But sharky and the others they need me.” She mutters feeling all the night’s wearnes creep up on her. Was this her fault? Did fox, plan this? No, she had to leave and go and check on everyone, what if someone was badly hurt? She let out a whimper and was ready to leave, jacob let out a soft yet commanding growl as he stalked over and put a hand on her head. 

“Pup, you can’t help anyone right now. Your tired, and getting over being almost frozen. You need to heal.” He orders. 

“Your father is right chalire. Your in no shape to help you.” Joseph commands. Charlie knew that they were right and she hated. 

“All right, but I’m leaving tomorrow.” She tells them, staring at her father. 

“That’s fine.” Jacob served the stew with some homemade bread, charlie could make out the good sized chunks of vensions, carrots and potatoes. It was warm and settled into her stomach, but it also made her more tired. Jacob didn’t admit it but he was nervous about fox attacking the house. He knew or he had feeling that she wasn’t dead. He put charlie to bed, in the bottom floor bedroom. He made sure that the sliding door was locked and a chair wedged under the handles. He got into bed next to her, 

“Sleep pup.” He whispers as she curled up into a tiny ball.

End of line


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!” Fox wails as she was she was trying to cover up her now bruised face. Ardyn looked over at faith with a bored expression. Faith for her part was sitting on adryn desk and making a flower crown.

“Your the one that went after them, you're the one who was warned.” Aryan says with a bored tone of voice and as he leaned back in his chair.

“What.” Fox hisses at him as she was tending to her face.

“Joseph is aquakinetic the more water he has access to the more dangerous he is. The same goes for the girl.” Ardyn lazily explains with an eye roll.

“Why do we need the girl?” Fox asks him.Fox was seething with anger, for getting hurt and for having to have both faith and joker save her from dying. What made the seedling so damn special. She was nothing.

“Her family comes from a long line of elemental magic. Any pup born from her would have this magic. As of right now your only elemental fox, faith controls mind, joker can teleport, and I'm a mind reader.” 

Fox let out a hiss, “Its faith fault after all.”

“True, but we can't dwell on the past. We all know she is going to kill them, once she does The Father will be vulnerable and then we strike.”

“Yes ardyn.” they chorus. Ardyn could only give a dark smile, hope county would be his one way or another.  
****************************************************************************  
Charlie woke up feeling content and happy. She was curled up on her side. As she woke she could hear snoring and turned over to see her papa. Jacob was on his side, with his back to the sliding door, one arm his side the other tucked under his pillow. She smiled and let out soft sigh, as she got out of bed and gave her papa kiss on the check and stole a radio and got her newly cleaned clothes and left. She checked in with mary may, who told her everyone was okay and sharky was at the rye’s house. She thanked mary may and headed that way. Nick, kim, hurk, and sharky were happy to see her. Sharky also needed some blood. The pair excused themselves to the room they were sharing and charlie cut her hand, 

“Here.” Charlie says holding out her bloody hand for him to drink. 

“Not till you tell me where the fuck you were last night.” As he took her hand, so charlie spilled the beans. Those he was not happy what or where she was, he were just happy she was okay. She took a quick shower after and was enjoying how her hand had healed up nicely. 

“You know this fucking sucks.” She mutters as she got dressed.

“How so?” Sharky asks licking lips after having some good blood in his belly. 

“This,” As she gestures to the house, “Nick and kim should be somewhere better, methinks I know I place.” As mischief smile formed on her lips. 

“Where?” 

“Seed ranch.” She tells him leaving sharky was right behind her. Charlie quickly told nick and kim her plan( while calling on grace and boomer) and those they don’t like it, they agree. There home was nice but it wasn’t safe not with all the shit from the cult and the wolves hanging around. And with the baby coming the ranch would be bigger and safer. And nick could hide his plane there. Hurk and sharky would hang back and keep the rye safe while grace, boomer and charlie captured seed ranch.

“I don’t like it.” Grace mutters as her, boomer, and charlie headed to seed ranch.

“Like what?” Charlie asks her, they were hiking to the ranch less likely to alert the peggie guards. 

“The wolves, the cult. Those damn beast showed up some time after the cult did. Many folks think there connected.” Grace explains. 

“Maybe they are, maybe there aren’t hard to tell.” Charlie says with a half shrug. She didn’t like what grace was implying. 

“Do you know something?” Grace asks, charlie stopped and looked at the sniper, did she know about charlie family?

“Why would I?” She asks grace, cocking her head to the side. 

“You seem like the type of person who knows something but ain't going to say anything.” 

“I know a lot of things grace but not what your talking about.” Charlie admits. Grace didn’t say anything, as they got closer to the ranch. 

The ranch was still guarded, seemed that all three seed brothers had left, leaving the guards alone. There were two alarms. Charlie pointed for grace to take out the sniper on the roof, as she took out the alarms, she had boomer take out the guards near the alarms. Using sharky fire arrows she was able to burn many of the peggies and grace and boomer took out the guards. The ranch was now there’s.

The day worn on, people came and took and burned all the shit that was peggie. Some guards stayed and kim and nick said that they would be there in an hour or so, hurk agreed to help while grace and boomer went back to falls end. Grace didn’t want to leave the town short handed if the wolves attacked again. Charlie and sharky were outside of the ranch looking around when charlie asked. 

“So you want me to blow you in my uncle room?” Charlie asks as they were looking around the ranch. Sharky eyes went wide, and looked at her like she had grown a second hand. He stopped and stared at her in shock and aww. His mouth and throat went dry. 

“Want to repeat chica?” He asks stopping in front of the front door of the house. Charlie rolled her eyes, 

“Do you want me to blow you in my uncle john’s room?” She asks crossing her arms over her chest. Okay, so he did hear her right. Good. Good, good, he wasn’t going crazy. 

“Oh hell yea baby!” As sharky grabbed her hand and ran off to the master bedroom. The master bedroom was huge, with a very large bed in the room. Sharky and charlie shared a look, nick and kim would be getting this room once they were done. It would be perfect for them to have with the new baby on the way. 

Charlie pushed sharky down onto the larger than live bed. Why her uncle had such a big as bed was beyond her. 

“You sure you want to do this?” Sharky asks her, “I don't want push you.” 

“It's fine shark attack just don't rush me.” She tells him with a smile. This would be her first time having a sex with a man. She would never admit it but cassidy normal took the lead with they had sex back home. 

“You got it baby girl.” As he took off his hoodie and tossing it to the floor. 

Charlie smirked as she looked up at sharky, sharky pulled off his belt, while, she unbuttoned his pants and pushed his underwear down to allow his little friend to be freed. Charlie was in shock, he was hung seven inches uncut and already hard as fuck. She licked her lips in aw, well fuck and she started to lazily lick his cock slowly, 

“Fuck.” He hisses, as charlie kissed the head of cock where beads of pre-cum were starting to form, his cum was salty as she kissed the head and the beads away . She gave him a small smile as she got back to lazily licking from the head to the shaft. It was slow and tortuous. Sharky let a hiss as one hand went to Charlie head, his blunt fingernails dug into her scalp has his other clutch the bedsheets. Sharky tired to push her head down, for her to take him.

“Really?” She say giving him a death glare. He didn't say anything as she took her time licking him once more. She sat up a little and took his whole length in her mouth. Moving slowly she started to bob her head up and down, swirl and twirl her tongue around his cock.

“Fuck baby girl!” Sharky grunts as he dug his fingernails into her scalp, as he pushed her down further. Charlie gave him a death look, but she didn't stop her from moving her head faster, sharky hips bucked upwards as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. His nails dug deeper into her heads, she moved her head faster and faster. His balls connstring as he body was getting closer to the very edge, 

“Baby girl!” He moans off as his warning, charlie popped off of sharky with a wet pop, as came, his seed spilling all over the blanket. 

“So we both agree not to tell nick and kim?” She asks giving him a deep kiss. Sharky could only moan into the kiss, those it went without saying that john seed fucked half the single and married women in hope county. 

“You got it baby girl those,” As his hand drifted down to her pants, one hand went to ass, and gave it a squeeze which earned him a little squeak from her. His other hand went to her pants and started to unbutton them, his hand the edge of her panties. He soon felt how wet she was. He needed to return the favor to his best girl. 

“Maybe next time, now come on we need to get this off and get a new on before kim and nick get here.” She tells him giving him another kiss. 

“Sure thing baby.” He was going to make sure she had a blast next time they went at it. 

End of line


	19. Chapter 19

Life in hope county went on, the cult took over outposts, charlie would take it back. The cult would kidnap people, charlie would save them. There was only one rule everyone in the country was following don’t go out after dark. The wolves were getting worst, and people were dying. Winter was coming hard and fast and supplies were getting hard to come by if you weren’t a peggie. Those charlie was glad that whitehorse was more then willing to send supplies over from faith bunker. But life went on, and charlie swore she could smell snow coming. She just didn’t know the when. She had found her old family, photos and had forgotten how much she missed and loved them. But it hurt knowing that they had given her up or was she ripped away from them? She never knew which it was she was told that she was given up but she had always thought she was ripped away and the only ones who could tell weren’t talking to her, but in the end she was forced to live in New york with this horrible asshole. 

It was three weeks later before she saw her uncle again. She was out hunting when she was kidnapped and drugged and brought somewhere dark and cold. Charlie woke feeling the last effects of the bliss wearing off why were there butterflies in her vision? She he was tied to a chair and across from her was Hudson who also bound and gagged. The room was cold and made of metal, the room was bathed in a eerie red light coming from the antler chandelier there was blood, on the floor and walls, she could smell dead bodies and she saw them. Next to charlie was a table with tattooing equipment, across the room was a table with a board, and a set of stairs. The board had something on it. It made her stomach turn, she had an idea as to what it was. Next to her on the table was tattoo gun and bottles of ink and a bowl of water with sponge. Fuck what was he planning? 

Charlie started to struggle in her chair, trying to get free but stopped. She heard someone walking in and whistling, ‘We’ll meet again’. In came John was whistling and carrying a tool box with him. He strolled over to the table in front of the board and opened it. He didn't speak as he pulled out a staple gun and then pulled out some human flesh with the word ‘lust’ tattooed on it. Charlie stomach started to turn, he placed the flesh onto the board and stapled into place.

“Hello charlie,” He greets warmly with a smile, “Enjoying my house?” 

“Oh you know it.” She grits out trying to get free from the chair, “What do you want from me?” 

“I want to hear you confess.” He tells her walking over to her, “You my dear have become very prideful as of late.” 

“What are you talking about?” As she watched him, he pulled out a knife from his back pocket and cut away at her left sleeve as he started to clean her left forearm with the sponge as he spoke.

“Your pride my dear, your pride lead you to eden’s gate, your pride led you to killing our people, your pride allowed you take falls end back, your pride is what led you to nick and stealing back his plane,” he says pausing to set the sponge down, he whistled as he dried her arm and picked up a bottle of white ink and attached it to a tattoo gun. “Your pride has led you to acting out against us.” As the gun whirled to life, “It is time for everyone to see your pride.” As he started to tattoo the word onto her forearm. 

“It wasn’t pride!” She yells at him, “It my kindness! My kindness led me to do all that. Something you forgot dear uncle.” She hisses at him, there was flash of something in john eyes as he kept working on her arm, “Why?” 

“Why what?” He hisses at her. 

“Why did you give me away?” She asks as he worked. John didn’t answer right away he was more fixated on her new tattoo, but when he did speck he leaned in close and whispered, 

“We didn’t give you away, you were stolen from us. Once you let go of your pride you will be welcomed back into the flock little lamb.” He says pulling away and standing. Charlie saw her new tattoo, it was white, and raw looking, the word ‘PRIDE’ was tattooed in all bold letters that stretched across her whole forearm. 

John could only smile as he looked between the two deputies, “My parents were the first ones to teach about the power of yes. One night, they took me into the kitchen and they, an threw me on to the ground, and I experienced pain after pain after pain, after pian. And when I didn’t think I could take anymore I did.” Behind him hudston was whimpering. 

“And your telling me this why?” Charlie asks trying to keep the anger and pain out of her voice. John picked up a tool and walked over to charlie so he was in front over, he pulled the lamp that on the table over, so it was on her.

“Something broke free inside. I wasn't scared, I was…..clear. “ He tells her grabbing a bottle, now charlie knew what that was in his hand, it was tattoo needle, “I looked up at them and I started laugh. All I could, say was.. Yes.” He says as the needle started to buzz, 

“I spent my entire life looking for more things to say yes to.” He tells her, grabbing charlie face, “I opened up every hole in my body and whey those were, filled I created more.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Charlie asks keeping the fear out of her voice, trying so hard not be scared. As he set the gun aside.

“But it was joseph, who showed me just how selfish I was being. ” As he reached for a bowl of water, and ripped open charlie shirt, he started to clean a spot on her chest with sponge,

“Always receiving, always taking. The best gift isn’t the one you get it’s the one you give, and giving takes courage The courage…”As he put the bowl and sponge back, “To own your sin. To etch it onto to your flesh and carry its burden to when you have endured when you have truy begin to atone, to cut it out like a cancer and display it for all to see. My god that’s courage.” 

“What do you want?” She growls out at him, trying to get free. 

“I’m so glad you asked. I’m going to teach you courage. Teach you how to say yes.” He tells her grabbing a large knife off the table starting to pace, “So you can confront your weaknesses! Confront your sin, you will swim across an ocean of pain and emerge free! For only then can you truly begin to atone!” He yells at her. 

“Is that what you want from me?” She hisses at him, “To say yes?” 

“So who wants to go first? Hmm?” John asks leaning against the table. Charlie was afraid, she panting, and she was afraid, she knew what she had to do. 

“Yes, I’ll go first, I’ll confess my sins uncle john.” Charlie pleads. 

“You won’t regret this my dear.. I promise. Now before we begin.” As she walked over to hudston, “I think it’s only proper that deputy hudson goes back to her room. Confessions are supposed to be private after all.” As he grabbed the back of her chair and started to roll her out of the room, hudson started to cry out from behind her gag. “Shh, shhh, I am not here take your life. I’m here to give it to you.” 

“DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!” Charlie yells as her uncle started to leave. 

“I’ll be right back my dear.” He tells charlie has he bopped her nose before leaving. 

“UNCLE JOHN DON”T! She yells, charlie was alone. “Fuck.” She swears as she started to push herself around using her feet. The young deputy, craned her head to see a set of stairs, well this was dumbest ideas she had ever had and it was going to hurt like a bitch.

“Hold on hudson.” Charlie whispers walking herself over to the stairs and falling down them. Charlie was confused but otherwise okay, she took to look for hudson.  
******************************************************************************  
It was made very clear to charlie that was in a bunker, there were peggies everywhere, she was trying to be careful. She moved through the bunker, killing peggies, and only using a baseball bat. Charlie came to a door, a door with grate over it. She rushed the room, and found her uncle and hudson

“I know your other sin is.” He proudly tells charlie. 

“Oh what is it?” She growls trying to find a way to open the door.

“It drives you. Every thought, every action. Your sin is wrath.” He proudly tells her, 

“Really? And here I thought I was patrince.” She snaps at him. “You don’t have to do this uncle john.” 

“Oh, but I do my dear. But I do. So I’ll indulge you become wrath. Let it fill your, body and consume your soul. Because in the end, you will still be empty. And I’ll be waiting right here. We both will.” He tells charlie dragging hudson away and pressing a button. 

“UNCLE JOHN!” She yells as the bunker warning started to fill her ears and then green mist. “FUCK YOU!” She yells bolting it out of the bunker and outside. She just made it with peggies shooting at her, she ran and ran till she was out of breath, charlie feel to the ground hard on her knees, the cold night air stung her face and chest. 

“There she is!” Someone yells she hopping to god it wasn’t a peggie and it wasn’t it was grace, they found her. 

End of line


	20. Chapter 20

Charlie could not sleep, as hard she tired she maybe got three or four hours of sleep. She didn’t know why she was having a hard falling asleep. There was a high chance that it to do with what her uncle told her. That she was stolen, a part of her was happy to hear that but, another part of her hated that idea. Charlie sat up with a sigh, it was time to get up anyway. She looked over at sharky, who was laying on his stomach arms and leg spread eagle. She gave him a soft smile and a kiss to the back of the neck as she went to take a shower. She let out a content sigh, as she started to sign. Sharky woke to hearing someone singing, and that charlie was missing. He cracked an eye open to see that the bathroom door was closed and the singing was coming from there. With a smile, he pulled off his boxers, and headed into the bathroom. 

‘Blue moon you saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own  
Blue moon, you knew just what I was there for  
You heard me saying a prayer for   
Someone I really could care for  
And then there suddenly appeared before me  
The only one my arms will hold  
I heard somebody whisper "Please adore me"  
And when I looked, the moon had turned to gold!  
Blue moon!   
Now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own.’ 

Charlie let out a startled scream as the shower curtain was pulled back, but she scowled at sharky as he got in and got all wet.   
“There is no way you are fucking me in the shower.” She tells him messaging the conditioner into her hair.   
Sharky let out a fake gasp, as if offended, “The thought never crossed my mind chica. I didn’t know you could sign.” He tells her grabbing the shampo.

 

“I don’t advertise it but I can.” She replies, “Lean down.” Sharky did so and she messaged the shampo into his hair, while she did that he moved his hands to cup her breasts and started to fondle her breasts. Her soft, squishy breasts and he started out purr from her soft and declaite touches. “Really?”

“Really.” He lazyly repalies rising off and nuzzling her neck and stealing kiss. “You feeling okay?” He asks her as she got the soap and started to clean up. 

“I’m fine why?” She asks him, sharky let out a soft sigh/whine as he pulled her against him. Charlie let out an eep, as he rested his chain on top of her head. 

“Your not, look does this have to do with this?” As he gestures to the new tattoo on her forearm.

“No, it’s something else. I don’t know what.” She mutters as leaning against him, as she started to hum ‘blue moon’. 

“What did john say or do?” He asks her taking the soap and started to wash up. 

"That in his words I was stolen. Like I knew I was ripped away from them, but fuck.” As she got out of the shower and drying off. 

"Chica.” He tells her watching her, “What the hell is going on.” 

“Look my adoptive family was just a giant bag of dicks. They lied and told me that I was given up and they didn’t love me. I knew they were wrong but, it still hurt.” She whispers looking down at the tattoo and her scars, “My whole life I’ve been told one thing and then told something else. I wish my life wasn’t so like this.”   
Sharky for once in his life didn’t know what to say or do, “Do you want want talk about it?” 

“No, I don’t.” As she dried off and got dressed. 

“I’m here if you do.” 

“I know, but it’s not easy okay? Like my whole family back in new york hated me okay maybe not my whole family. But, my ‘sister’ stole something from me after she got me kicked out and I never got it. A gift from uncle john.” As she was brushing her hair, she really needed to cut it. 

“What the hell did she take?” Sharky asks rising the soap off. 

Charlie paused in brushing her hair, “She stole my necklace and dog tags. Uncle john gave me a special necklace when I was six. It was a gold leaf with three pieces of opals in it, with a piece of a blue topaz on the back. I wore it everyday. But then that little whore stole it from me!” She hisses slamming the brush down hard on the sink counter, there were hairline cracks on the counter and the handle broke sending the head flying backwards and into the wall. 

Sharky paled as the brush head hit the wall hard not making a hole but landing with a nice thud, “Baby you are scary when you are mad.” He whispers. 

“I’m a seed we don’t get mad we get even.” She mutters putting her hair up in a ponytail and leaving him. 

Sharky was not sure what to make of this. Charlie never talked about her family well he adoptive family or her real family. Whatever her so called family did to her was bad, bad enough that she never wanted to deal with it. Sharky clicked his tongue in thought and then snapped his fingers. He quickly got dressed and found charlie making some oatmeal, he didn’t see the ryes. Well not that he blamed them for not being down, kim was ready to pop any day now. 

“Hey baby girl.” He coos stepping up behind her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Hey.” She says as she started to cut up the appel she had in her hands. Sharky could only smile as he nuzzled her neck, and started to playfully nip at her neck. Not that he would bite her neck.

“So I had thought, why don’t you, me, and boomer head out and have a lazy day killing peggies?” He asks nuzzling her neck some more, as she feed him him some apple. 

“Just you and me and the dog?” She asks him, sharky let out a happy hum as he ate his apple slice. 

“Yup. Just you me and the dog. You look like you need some alone time with you shark attack.” He grins playfully. 

“I do want some time with my shark attack.” She tells him nipping on her slice of apple, “All right then.”   
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
One hot meal later found the trio of them in sharky turk, sharky had one hand on the wheel the other holding charlie hand. She was looking out the window just looking sad and lost. She missed her family and wished she had never been taken.

“I got to ask, why did your sister take your necklace?” He asks running his thumb over her knuckles.   
Charlie blinked and looked at him, “I don’t know if you want that story.” She tells him softly letting out a sigh. 

“I do chica. You trust me right?” 

“Naturally I do shark attack.” She let out a sigh and huff, “Alright so I’m bi, as in bisexual. Meaning I play for both teams. Now, look I never told my ‘family’ that I was and when they found out my so called ‘dad’ went ape shit and kicked me out. I was eighteen but thank God I had friends who let me stay with them and I had a job so I was okay but upset as hell, and while I was trying to leave with a suitcase of things. My ‘sister’ sneered and spun me around and ripped my necklace off and said ‘A fag like you doesn’t deserve a necklace like this.’ As she tore the necklace off and shoved me down a flight of stairs. I hit my head so hard, that I remember seeing blood on the floor. My brother the good one by the way, he picked me up and rushed me to my friend jared house, who then rushed me to ER.” She explains, there was a look of horror on sharky face, as he slammed on the brakes hard on the car. Charlie braced her free arm against the dashboard. She let out a small hiss, seeing as sharky had hit a peggie sending the poor bastard flying across the road. Well another bites the dust.

“Fucking christ.” He mutters taking her hand and starting to kiss her hand over and over again, “That is awful.” 

“That’s that not even the worst part.” She mutters getting her hand free, she pulled her arm free of her jacket on and rolled her hoode sleeve down. Starting from charlie wrist going down to her elbow were series of scars, long deep scars that looked like they were self-inflicted. “My ‘sister’ hates me, and she hated that I was a werewolf. She somehow got a bottle of liquid wolfsbane never knew that waste thing but it is and for the next eight years would put a few drops of wolfsbane in the washer and then I would get horrible rashes and hives. These scars are me scratching and scratching. I could never stop, none of the doctors knew the why and my ‘parents’ just thought I was lying or something but, whatever.” As she gave him a shrug.

Sharky look of horror didn’t go away, but there wasn’t a look of pity on his face just horor, “Oh chica. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” As he took her arm in his hands and started to kiss her scars, charlie looked away trying to hide her blush. 

“Not your fault shark attack. It’s not your fault, and before you ask no I’m not telling my papa about this.” She tells him gently taking her arm from him.   
Sharky let out a growl, “If I ever see those assholes chica I’m going to kill them.” 

“No your not, that would mean I would have to arrest you.” She warns him. 

“Like you would chica. Thanks for talking to me.” 

“Your welcome.” 

End of line


	21. Chapter 21

It was a full week later, and charlie was feeling better, she told someone she loved a part of herself that she had been trying to keep buried. And sharky loved her for it. Sharky, Charlie and grace were driving around hope county when her radio went off, and on came john.

“Atonement is the final step before fully accepting, The word of the Father into your heart. Our sins- having been finally exposed-- can be now be removed. Freeing our hearts and souls. Now the pain of atonement is measure by the serviery of the sin. And thanks to your deputy the sins of this resistance are indeed...servere. You will all atone.” John tells charlie and grace. 

“What the hell are you planning?” She growls out, not liking the sounds of what he was saying or her pounding heart. 

“You will all atone for what the deputy has done. You will welcome The word of the Father into your hearts. You will all say yes.” He continues on, “Your actions have consequences, deputy. I’ve gathered all your friends here in Fall’s End to Atone for your sins. Your welcome to join us.” 

“CHARLIE!” Graces yells as she made an illegal U turn on the road and sped down the road back to the town. 

“IF YOU HURT THEM SO HELP ME!” She warns/yells over the radio.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Charlie, grace, and sharky made it back to town is record time, the town was scary quite. There was a large number of peggie cars parked in front of the church, and the church was decked out for something. It reminded charlie of a wedding. 

“Grace watch my back.” Charlie tells the sniper her hand inching closer to her gun on her belt. Charlie almost gagged when she saw the dead birds nailed to the church. She carefully opened the door, with the door open a peggie hit her in the head with the butt of his gun knocked her out and down. Charlie woke to her uncle above her, and being pinned, her shirt was ripped open and he had a tattoo gun in his hand. Her free hand shot up, to grab his arm to stop him. Her hand reached up and ripped the bunker key off his neck, he didn’t seem to care about her doing that. 

“Hold still..it’s suppose to say ‘wrath’ not ‘rat’.” He tells her tattooing her right collarbone. 

“Fuck you.” She gasps hissing as he worked on her new tattoo.

“Sin must be exposed so it may be absolved. If we hide, our sin, we hide ourselves. You will not hide any longer. Your true self will spill out on this floor for all to see.” All she could hear was buzzing of the damn gun on her skin.

“Ahh perfect.” As he stood and opened his arms wide, while admiring his work. Behind him she could see, nick, the pastor and mary may. John had tattooed nick and the pastor. He already ripped the sin from the pastor but not nick, he hadn’t touched mary may, which in a way was good. But fuck, she would rather be on bliss then have this damn tattoo.

“Fuck you, fuck your cult and fuck joseph.” She wheezes as she stood using the pew to stand and steady herself and tuck the key away , “This isn’t right, what happened about welcoming me back into the family?” 

“There’s still time for that my dear, still time.” He proudly tells her with a smile, “All you have to do is say yes.” 

“That’s all you have to do, is yes.” He conforms with a nod. Charlie gave him a awful smile as she spit the ground. 

“Then yes, YOU ARE NOT THE ALPHA OR THE OMEGA!” She yells whipping out her knife and throwing it at the closest peggie as a shot rang out killing the peggie closest to mary may. She then whistled as frost came bounding in and took out another peggie. 

“CHARLIE!” John yells as mary may started to shoot as a shot nicked him in the ear, as he was rushed out of the church. 

“CHARLIE WITH ME AND NICK!” Mary may yells as her and nick ran out of the church, 

“I’m fine charlie go.” The pastor urges holding his wound, “Just stop John!”

“Grace, stay here with sharky.” Charlie orders running out of the church.The peggies got a head start they half way down the road when charlie hopped into the back of truck with a gun mounted on the back, nick next to mary may. Soon they were on the road. John was not pulling his punches there planes in the air, which she shoot down and then peggies on the road. 

They wound back at the ranch in the middle of a fire fight with john taking off in his plane. 

“CHARLIE WITH ME!” Nick yells getting into carmina, charlie paused watching the sky. The dark clouds she saw this morning were rolling in and it was starting to snow. Soft white flakes were hitting the ground. 

“I’ll be fine.” Mary may tells her taking part in the fight. Charlie hopped into the back of carmina. 

“Were going to shoot that bastard down.” Nick growls as they flew off, it was a massive dog fight with john taunting nick and nick trying not to listen. Nick shot the plane clean out of the air, but she never saw her uncle parachute out. Charlie heart stopped as the plane plummeted the earth below them. She frantly started to look around for parachute so she could get out and go tend to him, 

“HOLY FUCK!” Nick yells flying out of the way of a choosen, the momentum of a sudden turn was so hard that charlie hit her head on the side of the plane. She let out a hiss of pain and checked to see if she was bleeding. She wasn't thank God.

“The hell?” Charlie yells shaking her head, one of the chosen were shooting at them making it harder than hell for charlie to get out and go see to her uncle. “Nick you need to end this!” 

“You don’t think I’m trying!” He tells her as the pair got into a dog fight, charlie eyes never left the ground the snow was coming down harder and faster making it harder to spy the wreckage. She was trying to find where her uncle had landed, but then her heart stopped. And time slowed, she didn’t hear nick let out a whoop of joy as he took out the chosen, or the sound of the plane going down no she was focused on the explosion. The explosion where her uncle was, 

“NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!” Charlie yells watching a column of smoke rise from the ground. Charlie could feel tears forming in her eyes, as she was trying not cry 

“Shit, charlie I’m sorry.” Nick tells her, nick didn’t know what to say. He could only try to comfort her, he landed a few feet away, watching as the snow feel and melted as it touched the twisted and on fire metal of the plane. Charlie stumbled out and feel to her knees crying, her tears turned to icicles as they hit the snow coated ground. There was nothing left of John seed.

“Charlie, I’m sorry.” Nick whispers watching her cry, “He, I know… I know he loved you.” He say gently and placing a hand on her shoulder. Nick had seen the photos, had heard John talking proudly about how charlie was going to join them.

“He’s gone? He’s really gone! After all this damn time! He’s fucking gone! He can’t be nick! He just can’t be!” She cries as more tears feel, “I just got him back and now this!” As she shot up, “I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!’ She yells as more icicles feel from her eyes as small ones formed on the ground around her.

“I know, come here.” As nick pulled her into a hug as she cried. Nick couldn’t say a good word about john seed, hell no one could, but from what nick knew of john and charlie he knew that the man loved her. 

“I just wanted my family back nick.” She cries onto his chest. 

“I know darlin, come on we should get out here. The snow is coming down hard and fast.” Nick knew that there was no, body left, nothing to bury, nothing to mourn. But charlie needed time to mourn alone and away from everyone who didn’t know about her past. 

“I can’t leave him here.” She whispers as nick started to pull her away from the deprie. 

“Your going to have to, there is nothing more that we can do.” He tells her, “We need to leave for now.” 

End of line


	22. Chapter 22

Charlie had woken to the smell of something baking it smelled like vanilla and chocolate. The little girl sat up with a yawn and grabbed her stuffed wolf and got out of bed. Charlie let out a small yawn and headed down from her bedroom to the kitchen, john was buzzing around the kitchen softly humming as he did. On the table were plates, upon plates of baked goods. 

“Uncle john what are you doing?” Charlie whispers whiling rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm. John paused and smiled at charlie, 

“Hello there little lamb, I was having a hard time sleeping and thought why not bake.” He tells her as he went back to buzzing around. But something happened, they were no longer in the kitchen, they were back at the church in falls end, and charlie was no longer a child but an adult, john was standing at the end of the church, bloody and looking like corpse, charlie was trying not to scream. 

“Why didn’t you just say yes?” He asks in a distorted voice. 

“I couldn’t say yes.” She tells him trying to find a way out. 

“You did this, to me!” 

“I DIDN’T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!” 

“But it did little dove, I’m dead because of you!” 

“I didn’t want you to die!I didn’t want this, I didn’t want this, I didn’t want this!” She chants falling to her knees as she started to cry. 

“But it did!”   
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Charlie sat up, panting and tears prickling at the edges of her eyes. She was trying not to scream, or start to cry. It had been two long and tiring weeks. Falls end was free of John seed, his bunker was being used to store and gather supplies, hudson was helping to keep them safe from the wolves, wolves still attacked, and Kim had carmina, kim and nick only daughter. Charlie was mourning, she couldn’t feel any joy about the death of her uncle. She loved and missed her uncle, but couldn’t let anyone see that. 

Sharky had been trying to help her but, charlie had shut everyone out. She spent so many hours shut away in her room. She was only getting three to four hours of sleep and it was showing. She let out tired sigh and got out of bed. Winter had come hard and fast to hope county blanking the area in deep snow. She let out a second sigh as she pulled on her winter gear and went for a walk. The woods outside of the ranch, were quite and peaceful, it felt odd. John death had hit her hard, and she was blaming herself for his death. She couldn’t find a way to forgive herself for his death. If she had just said yes, then maybe he would be alive. 

“Why didn’t I just say yes?” She whispers stopping in the middle of the woods feeling alone. She hadn’t felt like this in a long time. She hated this. 

“Because you are a stubborn little thing.” Jacob calls followed by a fireball, charlie was quick to sidestep the attack as she dug her hands into the snow and shoot several icicles at him. She had to sid steps each one of the following fireballs that came at her. She got to the point where she made a wall out of ice and punched it sending more icicles at her father. 

“Your getting sloppy pup.” Jacob warns as he sent a very powerful fireball at her, the wall melted and charlie dove down to the ground as she felt something wet attach itself to her leg. 

“Fuck.” She says as the water whip bound her ankles together, “Hello uncle joseph.” She greets sitting up, with a snort.

“Hello Charlie.” He softly greets.

“So mind telling me what your doing here?” She asks as Joseph freed her and Jacob pulled her up into a thigh bone crushing hug, she struggled and thrashed against her father, but jacob held onto her. 

“We came to talk.” He tells her as charlie let out a bitter laugh, as she started to stop fighting her father, “How are you?” 

“Just fucking fine, now leave. I was enjoying my nice stroll in the dark cold woods.” She hisses at him, jacob let out a scoff.

“Don’t lie pup, we all know that your not doing to well. If you were you wouldn't be so sloppy. If you were on top of your game you would have heard your uncle.” Jacob tells her letting out a few soft coos from the base of his throat. 

Joseph walked over to them, and gently touched foreheads with charlie, as he could see the tears in the corner of her eyes, and in soft voice he spoke. “You miss john.” That was all it took for her to start crying, the tears froze and turned into icicles as they feel to the cold ground. 

 

“I didn’t want him to die!” She yells snagging against jacob as her knees gave out and she pulled herself and jacob down to the ground crying, “I didn’t want this to happen! I tried uncle joseph, I tired to get out the plane! But the chosen showed up! I wanted to go to him!” Joseph knelt down in front of her as jacob was keeping her pinned to him as he let out soft coos trying to settle her down. 

“I know little lamb, we both do. Your uncle loved and cared for you deeply. But he knew what was to come. He knew that if you rejected him that he would die. And he was ready for that.” Joseph tells her cupping her face and wiping away her tears. 

“BUT I WASN’T! I wanted us to be a family again, I didn’t want to die! I loved him.” She cries as she just couldn’t find the right words to speak anymore. 

“Charlie my dear little lamb. You were born with a soft and gentle heart, and with a pure soul. The world is harsh and yet you try to stay gentle and innocent. I prayed everyday that you were gone that you would never change, but now I see that you never did.” Joseph tells her as she looked at him with tired bloodshot eyes, “What is that you want my lamb?” 

“I want my uncle back, I want my family back and I want to be forgiven.” She whispers to him, “But I know deep down that I can only have one of those.” 

“And which one do you want?” Jacob asks her as she had stopped crying. 

“I want forgiveness.” She pleads. 

“And forgiveness is what you’ll have, all you have to do is ask.” Joseph tells her. 

“Can I be forgiven?” 

“Yes, my little lamb you can be.” 

“Thank you,” charlie whispers feeling a weight being lifted from her shoulders, “I don’t want to be alone anymore.” 

“And you won't, we’ll go back to the ranch together. You won’t be alone tonight.” Jacob tells her, picking her up and cradling her against him. 

“Thank you papa.” 

“Your welcome pup.” 

The three seeds made it back to the ranch, joseph undid the sliding doors that lead to the bottom bedroom. Jacob got charlie winter gear off, along with his before settling her in the middle of the bed, and locking the door. Jacob settled in on her right and joseph on her left. John death hit the family hard, they each had been in deep mourning. Jacob let out a grunt as he settled in and charlie clung to his shirt, much like she did when she was small child. Jacob and joseph could only share a sad smile as they watched her drift off to sleep. 

“Sleep tight.”   
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Charlie woke to someone tapping there fingernails against the hardwood of the door. Charlie sat up to see that her father and uncle were still sleeping. Standing in the doorway was a tall guy with bright blue eyes and black acrylic nails, he could only smile. 

“Hello charlie.” And charlie screamed. 

End of line


	23. Chapter 23

“You know you didn't have to throw your fucking boot at me!” The intruder hisses as he pressed an ice pack to his forehead.

“Did you have to be a fucking creeper CJ?!” Charlie hisses at him.

CJ winced as he lowered the ice pack, “Yea that one was one me.” Charlie scream upon seeing CJ in the doorway had woken everyone up, including the baby. Kim, nick, sharky and hurk were sitting at the table while Jacob and Joseph were cooking. And the youngest house member was wide awake in her bassinet watching her plane mobile spin above her head.

“Who are you?” Kim asks CJ. CJ let out an exasperated sigh as he stood and bowed. CJ Wayne was charlie closest friend he was tall but was lean and tan. He had bright blue eyes and pastel blue hair, the sides were all shaved off leaving the top alone, the back was long and done in a single braid.

“CJ Wayne, wizard of New York. And close personal friend of one Charlie Seed.” He says with a smile, “Oh dear heart your hair.” CJ coos going to stand behind charlie as he started to braid it.

“Nice to meet you?” Sharky asks watching him work, “What are you doing here amigo?”

“Glad someone asked me.” CJ tells him with a scoff, “I'm here to help.”

“Help?” Nick asks confused, “How can you help?”

“Glad you asked.” CJ says snapping his fingers, as he got done playing with charlie hair and going around so he was facing her, “I'm here to offer you two deals.”

“Hold up before you proceed, are we going to even acknowledge that both Joseph and Jacob seed are here?” Kim asks watching the two seeds cook everyone breakfast. Jacob was in the middle of cooking some sort of meat, which she guessed it to be deer, and making some potatoes while joseph was working on make scrambled eggs, toasting bread and make a fruit salad. 

“I don't think so kim.” Sharky tells her watching the playful smile on CJ face.

“Now for the deals, I am here to tell you that I found what you have lost and I'm also here to offer my services.” CJ explains.

Charlie sat there stone faced, arms crossed, “And what did you find? And what do you want?” 

CJ smiled as he pulled out a deck of cards from his back pocket, he pulled out two cards. The back of the first card had the queen of hearts but she was stabbing herself and bleeding, while the second card was blank. He put the queen of hearts down first and flipped it, on the other side was neon sign and small pill.

“I want to repay this debt that I owe you. Once I tell you what I found then this debt is paid off in full. Are we agreement?” He ask holding out his hand for her to shake.

“Only if I like what you have to say.” As she took his hand, CJ fingernails dug into her flesh but she didn’t even wince. 

“Marvelous, on my travels to help you I found something of interest. The uncle you thought dead is alive and being kept alive and treated for his injuries that he revived.” Charlie grip on CJ hand was tight, enough if she wanted to she could break his hand.

“Don’t fuck with me CJ.” She darkly warns him.

“I'm not. When I have ever lied to you?” He asks. There a flash of something on charlie face, “That's right never. Now I can give you the card which will lead you and three others to him only you four can get him. Does this satisfy you, and the debt repaid?”

“The debt has been repaid in full.” CJ could only smile as used his long nails and pricked both him and charlie, drops of blood dripped onto the cards and soon the neon sign was gone but a map was left in its place. Charlie picked up the card and handed it to sharky. He then grabbed, the blank card and held there hands over it. 

“Now for the second deal, I can already see that you and your people are stretched VERY thin. And you will need a lot of help. I am offering to help to keep this house safe and play nursemaid. I know that a full moon is coming up and I know how rough it is going to be a having taking care of him and hunting for him and the house.” CJ explains. 

“And?” Charlie asks cocking an eyebrow.

“And, I am offering to stay and help and I will stay as long as you need me to. You get to say when I leave.” CJ tells him. 

“And what do you want?” 

“I want your hair and some of your fur.” He tells her, as charlie shrugged and got up, and retrieved a pair of scissors and cut off the braid. She gave him the braid and CJ could only smile. 

“Do you agree to the contract?” He asks as she took his hand back in her’s. 

“I do, but I will tell you when you may leave, but the terms of the contract are fine.” 

“Naturally my dear.” As he pricked there hands, two drops of blood dripped onto the card, and a nurse with a moon behind the nurse appeared on the card. CJ picked up the card and pocketed it and picked up the braid and pulled out some of it before snapped it away. 

“I love your fine red hair, and here.” As he snapped his fingers as a shaving kit appeared, “You might want to go and get cleaned up before you eat my dear.” As he started to make a bracelet out of her hair. 

“You know that is weird right?” She asks opening the kit, as she pulled out a red and white bottle, and a straight edge razor, that had a red oak handle on it. CJ just gave her a dismissive hand wave, charlie shook her head and left. 

“Who are you?” Kim asks getting carmina out of her bassinet who was staring fuse.

“I told you, my name is CJ Wayne, the wizard of New york and close personal friend of one Charlie Seed.” He explains admiring his new barlect. 

“Doesn’t explain as to why your here.” Nick points out. 

“No, but the only person I owe any explanation to is charlie not you lot.” CJ tells him, snapping his fingers setting the table for breakfast. Things were about to get interesting.

End of line


	24. Chapter 24

Charlie came back down with the red and white bottle in hand, once breakfast was done. CJ clapped at the sight of her. The left side of her head was completely shaved off as was the back leaving no hair behind. The right side had been cut so it was just above her ear, she looked better. She looked like she got a mostly a good night sleep. And not an extra for the walking dead, like yikes.

“There she is.” CJ says clapping as she put the bottle away and pulled out a silver one.

“Do you have end game goal here CJ or no?” As she poured a penny worth of the bottle’s contents onto her hands and started messaging it into her scalp.

“My end game is to help you.” CJ tells her as charlie rolled her eyes as she went to sit on sharky lap. Shakry smiled, and started to nuzzle the side of her neck, he then started to lick the side of her neck as he started to purr. 

“Good morning shorty.”

“Good morning shark attack, know what I haven't had yet?” 

“No? What?” Charlie leaned up and in and kissed him, sharky happy kissed her back. Charlie slipped her tongue between his lips and playfully poked at his fangs, sharky could only purr. 

Sharky pulled out of the kiss, “Mind I take a little?” He asks nuzzling her neck.

“Not at all my sweet.” As sharky smirked as started to lick the side of her neck, and then bite down. Charlie didn’t even wince at the sudden bite, CJ rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers as a glass of orange juice appeared. Sharky let go and licked the holes close. Charlie took the glass and drank it. 

“Really?” She asks CJ as sharky could only purr. Charlie had put an arm around sharky neck as he wrapped one arm around her waist, the other was on the table, as he tapped his fingers against the wood.

“So he's a vampire?” CJ asks sitting down finally, as he snapped his fingers a a blue and white tea appeared in front of him.

“Not a full one, a half one.” She tells him as sharky let out a soft growl as his hold on chalire tightened.

“I'm not saying it's a bad thing ang. But if he was here, he would hate your shark attack.” CJ comments 

Charlie let out her own growl as plate loaded with a good size portion of meat, potatoes, eggs, toast with strawberry jam and fruit landed in front of her and sharky.

“I don't care what he would think I love my shark. The meat is deer CJ.” Charlie tells him digging in.

“Always good to know. Do you know who are you taking with you?” CJ asks.

“My papa and uncle and if you can my dog hades.” Charlie says with a smirk as she ate. “Or my cat peaches.”

“You have a dog name hades and a cat named peaches. All right, you need me to magic them up?”

“If you don't mind. Hades was hurt trying to keep me safe form a wolf attack and peaches is helping out whitehorse but I would love for her to be here.” CJ let out a snorts he snapped his fingers and let out a high scream as both animals appeared. Charlie out a gleeful scream as she hugged both animals.

“CHARLIE THAT IS NOT A CAT THAT IS A FUCKING COUGAR! WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT THING?!” CJ yells shooting out of his chair so fast knocking over his chair.

Charlie could only smile, “I get all the pussy CJ.” She tells him burying her face in peaches fur.

CJ mouth opened and closed like a fish, “I will give you that one. Now the wolf? That is not a dog that is a wolf.” As she set the cat down and hugged hades.

“He's my pupper.” As she went back to eating after feeding the two animals, charlie gaze drifted over to her father, “I want to spar.”

Jacob not missing beat, as he ate and gave her a dry laugh, “Oh you do pup?”

“I do, I've actually gotten a good night, eaten something and not just nibbled and I don't feel like well, it don't matter. I want to do this.” She tells him as Jacob gave her a bored almost amused look.

“You want to test out your level skill. Mad about last night?” He asks her, 

“I need to make sure I'm not going to slow us down when we go to save uncle john. Just me vs you no uncle Joseph, no weapons.” 

“Think you can pup? Think you beat me?”

Charlie laughed with a wink, “In a fair fight papa, you know it.” 

“Fine, eat then meet me outside. You were born with ice in your veins time to prove it.” Jacob tells her talking softly with joseph.

“Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining

So cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart!  
And break the frozen heart.”

CJ sings as he got a very dark look from charlie, as CJ stated to whistle dixie at her dark look. Like he didn’t know that she hated that MOVIE. 

Sharky looked at charlie, “What the hell shorty? He’s going to beat you down hard and fast, you’re never going to win.” 

“I don’t need to win, I just need to prove myself to him.” She tells him enjoying the soft, tender and moist flavorful taste of the deer meat.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
After everyone ate, charlie tossed on an old hoodie that wasn’t the one she stole from sharky and headed outside.She started to shadow box for a few moments as she waited for jacob. 

“You ready pup?” Jacob asks tossing his army jacket aside for joseph to catch, as he let out a sigh. 

“Is this wise?” He asks watching the pair, smirk. 

Joseph didn’t get a verbal answer as jacob formed a blue fire ball as he shot it at charlie, charlie side stepped to the side she dug her hand into the snow and ripped it up and shot up several spikes at him, jacob moved with grace ease dodging the spikes at him, he caught one and melted it before it could hit him. Jacob smirked as the spike melted as he started to shoot blue fire ball, after fireball at charlie as she bobbed and weaved out the way as she started to get close. She made ice claws as she stared to shoot those at Jacob, a few hit him but he was unfazed. Jacob charged planning to pin her when charlie got out of the way and froze the ground around him and him. The ice crept up his legs, and froze him in place. Charlie could smile as she walked up slowly towards him. 

“Had enough old man?” She mocks flexing her hands as more of the ice claws formed on her hands. 

Jacob could only laugh, “Not enough pup, not enough.” As she watched him superheat his hands and then slam down hard shattering the ice, shards of ice went flying, charlie arms went up to keep her safe and she felt the shards impale her into her arms as she stumbled back as blood sprayed into the snow. Charlie let out a hiss, as she looked around for her father. 

“Only you pup!” Was the only warning she got as jacob tackled her onto the ground hard. 

“Fuck!” Charlie yells, as the pair started to wrestle around in the snow, with charlie getting a few swipes in with her ice claws, blood from jacob wounds and charlie wounds stained the once prue snow red. Jacob managed to wrestle charlie to the ground, he was on top of her, his knee was digging into her back, one hand was holding both of her hands behind her back while his free was holding a small ball of fire of her face. 

“Yield?” He asks as they were both panting. 

“Yield.” She tells him, “Fuck, I thought I could win.” As jacob helped her up. 

“You would have if you didn't think to mock me or freeze me halfway. Your a smart kid. Born with ice in your veins and fire in your heart never forget that.”

“Thanks dad.”

End of line


	25. Chapter 25

“CJ,” Charlie asks looking at the 3D map that was on the table, the map was that of a bunker, and the layout looked all too familiar, there were red dots on the map, and one blue dot, “Is this map in real time?” She asks him. 

“It should be the spell I cast would make sure of that.” CJ tells her from the stove top. He was hunched over a pot brewing something. 

Charlie clicked her tongue in thought, “Hey papa, uncle joseph come here.” She calls for the two men. 

“Yes, charlie?” Joseph asks coming to stand next to her, as jacob joined them. 

“The bunker layout look familiar?” She asks them, as jacob let out a grunt. 

“Looks like the shared layout of mine, your uncle john and faith bunkers. How the hell did they get those blueprints?” Jacob asks watching the red dots move about the map. 

“Don’t know. I’m guessing these dots here are the guards and if I’m right this blue dot in uncle john.” She tells her father. 

“Seems they are keeping him at the lowest point of the bunker, if I remember right that is where the hospital wing is.” Joseph says watching the dots move about the map. 

“You would be right, I spent a lot of time in faith bunker after we claimed it.” Charlie mutters, “So do we have a plan?” She asks looking at her father. 

Jacob tabbed the entrance of the bunker to see no less than three guards standing there, “Looks like we have one way in and out, three guards at the entrance, seems like whoever owns this, doesn’t care about us finding it. Our best bet would be to go at night, have someone snip the guards and then we enter.” He explains sounding bored.

“Well good thing thing you are an expert sniper, if we need to I can always sneak up and take one guard out, hades can take out the second and you get the third. Your rifle got a slicner?” she asks him, as jacob let out a horse laugh before slapping charlie on the back hard. Charlie stumbled forward. 

“Of course pup. Now you and your uncle are going to have a hard time in there.” Jacob tells her letting out a soft grunt. 

“We’ll just take canteen with us.” Joseph tells him sounding sure of himself. 

“That might be good idea for the short term but not for the long term. Fuck.” Jacob mutters. 

“All these bunkers have sprinkler system right? Well what if something set it off?” She says looking at jacob who gave her a cunning smile. 

“Not a bad idea pup, we can use your uncle holier than thou reputation to aid us.” 

“If not then you can use these.” CJ says holding a light blue christmas ball ornament in his hand. 

Charlie eyes went wide, “Holy fuck on a truck, did you make a freeze spell?”She asks him.

“I made six to be exact, you know how these work throw them and anything they touch will freeze like that.” CJ says snapping his fingers, CJ set the ornament down and picked up a small dark purple vile, 

“NO FUCKING WAY!” She yells backing up and making an X with her arms. 

“What?” Jacob and joseph asks confused as she was glaring at the bottle and making a cross with her fingers.

“That’s lighting in a bottle.” She whispers in fear and shaking in fear.

“Calm down charlie it’s not going to bite you, electrify you, maybe, yes, who knows.” CJ says giving her a dismissive hand wave, “When in doubt throw this little vile and you will be fine, just stand back.” 

“I’m not getting electrocuted…... again.” She hisses rubbing her arms and shuttering. 

“Do we want to ask?” Jacob asks watching chalire eye twitch. 

“No, no, you do not. Fucking bears.” She mutters, as she walked off to get ready.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Jacob, drove while charlie sat next to him while joseph sat in the back with hades. 

“You ready pup?” Jacob asks watching her clean her side arm. 

“As ready as, I’ll ever be.” She admits taking in a deep breath. 

Joseph placed a hand on charlie shoulder and squeezed it, “Everything will be okay my lamb. God is on our side.” 

“Thanks uncle joseph.” As she patted his hand, jacob was quite, as they drove. He parked at a spot a little ways away. Jacob got his rifle, as charlie got her bow and joseph got his ak and they headed off. Just as jacob said there were three guards. He waited for the guards to split up, he took the first guard with ease, the second guard stilled but didn’t notice his friend was dead. Jacob smirked as he took out the second guard with ease, and then he had hades go in and kill the third guard. Hades was ordered to stay at the entrance to guard it.

“Nice work.” Charlie says with a laugh as she found a key card. All three were dead with head shots clean no muss no fuss. 

“Thank you pup.” As he put the rifle on his back and pulled out his side arm. The three of them moved into the bunker, just like the map showed the map was set up like faith and john bunkers. 

“Welp this scary.” Charlie mutters as Jacob and Joseph nodded there heads agreement. 

“John on the bottom level keep close and stay low. Joseph in the middle, Charlie in the rear.” Jacob orders.

“Right.” They both say following jacob he was able to take the guards out one by one. It was scary how easy Jacob killed these men.

What felt like an eternity they made it to the bottom level, at the end of the hall was a door. Jacob stilled and pushed Joseph and Charlie against the wall, hiding them in the darkness. Out from the door came fox and faith. 

Fox let out a growl, “Why won't he talk!” She yells at faith.

“Hes loyal to Joseph.” Faith tells her.

Fox let out a second growl, “Fix this mess faith. Ardyn wants any and all information from him.” Fox warns walking off

“Yes fox.” faith says following after. Charlie let out her own growl hand reaching for her side arm as she did.

“Not now.” Jacob warns as Joseph had went ahead of them. Charlie gave him a nod as they went into the room. Jacob closed the door, right as charlie screamed.

“UNCLE JOHN!” She screams running over to the bed, she threw her arms around his neck giving him a hug while trying not hurt him. He was alive, and well, his was thinner, and paler, and his bread was scruffy like he hadn’t shaved in two weeks. But he was here and he was alive.

“Easy charlie.” Joseph lightly scolds as he petting john head. 

“Hello little dove.” John greets in a soft and hoarse voice. 

“Your alive, your alive, your alive, your alive.” She chants as tears started to spill out of her eyes. John let out a soft laugh as he wiped away her tears best he could.

“Just barely.” Jacob tells them looking over a chart, “Let’s see left leg broken badly, right arm compound fracture, ribs broken, second degree burns on chest, right leg, left arm, and deep cuts to chest. Nothing internal was damaged . Says here your leg was smashed against your plane’s console john, your lucky you still have your leg.” 

“Fox said I was lucky to be alive. Joseph they told me that everyone thought I was dead, and no one was coming for me.” John grunts shifting in the bed. 

Joseph touched foreheads with his brother, and gave his brother head a light kiss, “Were here john, that is all that matters. Were not going to leave you behind.” Joseph tells him. 

“We need to go.” Charlie tells him feeling antsy, she could tell something bad was about to happen.

“Charlie is right.” As jacob started to remove all the unnecessary tubes and wires from john. But then an alarm started to go off. All four seeds crushed, as jacob left john and headed for the door. He casted a fireball up and then the fire alarms went off. Charlie tossed her jacket over to John as the sprinkles went off and Joseph he could only smile.

“Jacob you've done your job of protecting the family but, allow me to do it in your stead.” Joseph says as the water came pouring down.

“Are you sure?” Jacob asks covering John with coat as he picked him, “Fuck john your way to light.” 

“I am.” Joseph confirms heading out of the room. Outside the room were many armed guards, joseph tilted his head to the side. None of the guards spoke as they shot him, joseph let out a task as wall made of pure water rose up and blocked all the bullets. 

“Your master came to my home, killed my people, threatened to take my niece away from me again, took my brother and made us think he was dead. There will be no mercy for those who stand in our way. I am giving you a chance to leave with your lives.” Joseph says in an icey cold voice. The guards started to laugh, “I see may God have mercy on your souls.” 

The guards shoot at joseph, but the bullets all hit the water wall, he then moved forward as he did the water parted like the red sea, the guards moved to the side, but that did nothing. The water engulfed them and soon they were suffocate to death. 

“That was fucking scary.” Charlie says watching in horror as the men around them all suffocated to death by joseph. 

“Your uncle is a scary man.” Jacob drly comments following him, as he held john close to his chest. 

“May we please leave this awful place?” John asks as jacob had him pinned to his chest. 

“Hush john.” As jacob started to head towards the exit passing many dead bodies. They made it out of the bunker with little issue, the guards at the entrance were all dead thanks to hades. The wolf looked more than happy to have done the deed. They got into the turck, it then hit charlie. It dawned on her as they were being shot at by fox people.

“You know what.” She asks as she leaned out of the car and shooting some the cars that were coming after them. 

“No, what?” Jacob asks handing her freeze spell to throw.

“Were legit close to falls end.” As she threw the freeze spell towards the cars, watching them freeze and explode. 

“You now your right.” Jacob says taking a sharp turn down a road trying to avoid more of the cars. 

“Why would they do this?” She asks throwing a second freeze spell. 

“Easy access to supplies.” John tells her wincing. 

“Fuck.” She cruses, as they came to seed ranch.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
John could not sleep, and it was not form the pain in his leg or chest. The drugs that he had been given were working just fine thank you very much. No, it was him overthinking everything had happened. From his family saving him from fox bunker, to be backing at his home, to seeing how tired and weary his family was. No, it was something else at play. The doctors had told him how bad his leg was, when he was shot down from the sky by nick rye the consolo had crushed his tibia, femur, and fibula the doctor told him he was very lucky. Lucky that the damage done did not require his leg to be cut off, that with a lot of physical therapy he would be able to walk again, but have limp for the rest of his life. In a way john was happy, happy to keep his leg but sad that he would need a cane for the rest of his life. The ranch house quite, or it should be. He could someone moving about, and he knew it was late. Jacob and joseph had put him in the downstairs bedroom, it would be easier for him, and it had the second largest bed in the house, but that was not the point. It was late, midnight to be exact, and the bedroom door opened and it was charlie. The young seed, stood there in the door a moment or two, before coming in. Her feet petted,against the soft carpet, as she put a blanket over the bed, before crawling in on john right. 

“Hello little dove, did you want to join me tonight?” He asks she curled up next to him. 

“I’m tired, and sharky and hurk are getting drunk on beer that CJ magiced up for them. Nick and kim are putting the baby to bed, and papa and uncle joseph are planning there next move, I… just...I didn’t want.” She mumbles burying her face into the blankets. 

“I understand little dove.” He whispers, as he reached over with his left hand to pet her on the head. 

Charlie sat up and got a pillow from the closet and placed it over his broken arm, as she settled down next to him again. This time john gave her head a small kiss and she fell asleep holding his hand. John didn’t mind, this was a habit that she had. When she younger and had bad dreams, she would hold onto someone hand to make sure they were real and not some figment of her mind. There were things to talk about but, not now, now it was time for sleep. 

John settled in ready to sleep, when the door to his room opened and this time it was joseph. His older brother, cautiously came in. Joseph stood there, and john could see that his brother was wearing a pair of loose sleep pants, his sunglasses and rosary were missing and his hair was down. He looked afraid, nervous even but slowly came over. He looked to see that charlie was already in bed, and gave his brother a soft sigh. He touched foreheads with john, as he checked on his left leg before settling in on his brother left side. Nothing was said as joseph turned to be on his side. In his own way this was joseph way of letting john know he was here, and nothing was going to hurt him. John smiled as he tired to fall asleep, but the door to his room opened once more. And he knew it was jacob. The eldest seed, strolled in, in a pair of pajamas that were a gift from john. He didn’t say a word or look at john as he went to the sliding doors that were in the room. He checked outside, and then locked the doors, pulled the blinds down, and set a chair under the lock. As he was moving to bed, that he and john locked eyes. His eldest brother looked worn and tired. And john knew the why, it was jacob job to keep them safe. And he had failed, jacob gave him a curt nod as he crawled in on john right, and next to his daughter. Jacob was on his right, there to keep him, and charlie safe if need be. 

John knew that this was nothing new, when they were younger and after a brutal betting they would share a bed. John in the middle, joseph on his left and jacob on his right. They kept each other safe. John felt a sense of calm wash over him, he was back with his family, and everyone was safe and sound, like it was supposed to be. The door to the room.opened once more. Jacob sat up to see hades. Jacob watched as hades came in and laid down on the floor, he was going to guard them tonight. 

End of line


End file.
